


Lewd Drabbles

by GayLolis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Lactation, Lolicon, Male to Futanari, Nonsense, Pregnancy, Shemale, Yuri, big boobs, small boobs, some chapters are just comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayLolis/pseuds/GayLolis
Summary: Just a collection of random kinky stuff. I also tend to turn my brain off and just get all horny so it'd prolly make little to no sense.Update based on mood. I don't do requests.Marking it completed for now. That way I can just be at ease to update whenever I feel like it.





	1. Dirty talk with my loli (Big sis' POV)

There was something really wet, throbbing and hard. It all came from the depths of loneliness, of wanting to embrace such cute jiggling things in front of your chest. I want to squeeze it gently and slurp all the syrupy concoction from your pink and puffy cherry tips. Would it be okay? You can suck on mine if you want. It might be small but my breast also lactates quite a lot of milk. I tried it myself, it's pretty sweet and it had the taste of honey flavor. IF you want, you can also milk my loli penis.

About the date we had yesterday before, you couldn't seem to hold on to your hips at all. It always kept thumping and thumping, even my penis was about to burst apart when you played around with my pussy, stirring its insides with your fingers. Even when your saliva and tongue assaulted my rod, you also lewdly molested my vaginal hole, stirring it apart time and time again. I was kinda helpless really; I have released so much pleasure and yelled like a little girl, kinda fitting to my own appearance, don't you think?

Today was a holiday and I was busy typing on my laptop, its sunshine glistening with heat, I wonder if sweat would start accumulating on my boobs? It wasn't as bad in your case since your milk jugs were so big. It was such a pleasant pillow when you snuggled behind my back and pressed it against me. I just wore that sleeveless white camisole, with only thin string keeping it from sliding down and revealing my small chest you'd like to grope and fondle that much. I was thinking, are you this perverted because your breasts are so big?

We lived together in this LDK, got some easy money and mostly lived as a pair of NEET couple. We did lots of lewd things together, I was glad you're my wife. Otherwise, there wouldn't be any who'd want this futanari loli since they're creeped out by my penis. I love it so much, when I was born, I cried when the doctor wanted to remove it. I never cried so hard before. When it grew and it got even bigger than even the boys of my age I was really ashamed. 

It's because you accepted me as I am, I was able to live on like this. 

Well, if only you'd be less lewd with your hands. Stop fondling it so hard—it wouldn't grow at all. 

Hey, don't you know you've been turning me on so much, even my wet dreams were because of you? Didn't you just suck on my penis every morning before waking me up? There's always this weird trace of saliva on my rod and I often caught on you slurping any licking on my penis and fingering my pussy. Why are you like this?

Stop it, you idiot. It's not like I enjoy you teasing me like this. Shouldn't you compliment my undeveloped body, you lolicon? If it's about the penis, why don't you date a guy instead? Hmph!

Even if I'm like this, I'm still stronger than you, anyway. The one who carried all the shopping bags you had, when you brought all those stuff from the convenience store, it's all me. Well, I still wasn't able to drive a car—it was kinda too big for me, since I wasn't as different as a 12-year-old little girl, probably even younger.

I'm older than you though! Well, we're both at the legal age, so it's okay to lewd me, to rape me as much as you want—okay? 

Well, how about we just roleplay? I'm going to play some porn. It's a really hot one when a t-girl just whacked her penis on the cam. She's really hot, I even manage to send her some balloons from my daily login.

I opened the private video sent to me by the camgirl.

[My personal tribute to Mirai-chan.]

Wait, what? 

She kept talking dirty to me, like she knew I'm a futanari loli and she came so hard, even spurting lots of milk from her breasts.

I never saw her cumming like this before.

"Actually...I'm really glad. I'm kinda the one who stalked you, really. We did chat together during the cam and I know it's you. I want you to penetrate my ass so bad, I want such an adorable loli to make me really a girl—I want to suck your cock so bad—please..."

Hey.

"Can we do a threesome next time?" 

I guess it couldn't be helped, she's really pretty after all. If she has an actual pussy and penis, she'd be such a fuckable futanari. 

...but I guess, I love her not simply because of her extra-large boobs, juicy thick lactation, a long string of cum and also big, round ass and erotic solo plays. I guess, she also struck me as a really gentle person, also really—really lewd. We cybered a lot of times too. It's still a wonder how did she found what I really look like.

As for how lewd, you're much more perverted. No one else would have cum and pussy juices as side dish three times a day. Look, your boobs also start growing bigger, along with your clit. If you kept wearing such risque lingerie while being my pillow, I couldn't hold myself back from creaming my pants.

Also your clit's poking against my small back, it's kinda ticklish. You want me to lick it? Eh, it was shaped like a small penis now. It was twitching pretty hard when I stroked it with my fingers. You want me to put it in my mouth? Well, let me mix it up with your breast milk and pussy juice, it can be good. 

Your boobs are so warm today. It's also really perverted to have me sink into it. Your taste was kinda different, the milk was really sweet, kind of intoxicating, even. Stop moaning, my penis was about to rip open my miniskirt. Stop, stop it, stop sucking my penis so abruptly.

Your tongue...your tongue, stop slurping my precum. Ahhnn...ahh....ahhh...I couldn't take it anymore. I'm going to cum. Please let it explode its contents on your tits okay. I want it to be drenched with all sorts of milk.

I guess I really want to touch you tonight want to kiss you over and over until my face went overflowing with your milk when you lactated all over my loli body. Hey, if you ejaculate your breasts until it filled my little pussy, will I get pregnant? Or was that oversized clit enough to penetrate me? It'd be too small, at least my pussy can fit in things that were just a little bit bigger than my own penis.

When I wank it when you're asleep, I was just want to place it between your boobs, sandwiching it until I creamed all over your tits. I want your whole body creamed with milk first thing in the morning. I'm also such a pervert, your lewd body's turning me into a pervert again. I went and fondled your ass and your butt was also clean today too. Did you use your dildo to squeak it over—it was so smooth, my fingers quickly slid at the moment I put it. What's wrong? Why is your pussy immediately sprayed out juices? Your small penis also kept on spurting its cum. Ah, it's so wet, there's just so much to nibble and slurp. No good, the cum was so sticky but it's delicious. 

Hey, want to taste your cum together with me? Such a big tits womanly girl like you has a pretty nice penis. Your pussy and asshole were also tight as hell and it made me want to fuck you again. Can we rub our pussies and grind our tits against each other, just like that other night? I want to do some really lesbian stuff with you. I want to smother you up, fondle your entire body and do a lot of those lewd things, I really want to do you so much.

I was thinking of stroking my loli penis at the image you just sent this morning. When you worse such lewd lingerie consisting of a corset and garter belt fishnet stockings. You were inserting all those dildoes in your pussy and ass while doing fellatio like it's my cock you're eating up. I guess I didn't really dislike it when you cause me so many wet dreams that night, I just like.wanting to cream all over you again.

I guess I just love you so much, even more than just simple masturbation fooder because you're just so pretty, erotic—you're also spoiled me every day too. I actually like how you washed my hair and rub my body over and over. I love your body heat and the smell of your blanket odor. I think, I really want you to use your small penis and penetrate me, while I suckle on your massive tits. I want to feel how it's like to be pregnant with your baby, even though I'm just a gay loli.

I want us to grind our swollen bellies together and fuck each other when both of us are full-blown futanari. Like, when we lactate so much milk and share and mix our milk together, it'd be a really fun journey. I want to taste it all and I wish to experience it all, with you and me, for as long as we'd like.


	2. Schoolgirl Onee-san lewding this loli

There's a beautiful big sis in my room. She was wearing a schoolgirl uniform and her huge breast seem about to spill over. Her hair was about shoulder length, wavy and black. 

Unbuttoning her shirt while seductively swaying her voluptuous flesh, she revealed her racy black lingerie, climbed atop my bed and went on top of me. Her whole body weight felt nice. With her hands trailing all over, caressing my face, breasts, and even my penis and vagina; she panted heavily as she whispered to my ears.

"Mirai-chan...I like you so much...even though we're both girls...I can't hold myself back."

She brought her face closer and kissed me. I felt her hot tongue intertwining with mine and the heated saliva pouring down my throat. 

"Mhh...ahhnn..."

Playing with my long hair with one hand and caressing my small breasts with the other, she stared at me up close. Her mesmerizing black hair and eyes being so close; my heart beats even faster.

"You're so cute...Mirai-chan."

Her lips curled up again. She distanced away before unbuttoning her shirt more, revealing her thin waist and nice hips. I was entranced by her soft, white skin touching me, as she kept on brushing her flesh.

"You really love big boobs...my Mirai."

"Nnnn..."

I let out a moan as she unbuttoned the dress I was wearing. I felt I was about to die from shame when my huge penis protruded from my frilly skirt. I rarely wore any panties since it would tear apart from my penis.

"Mhh...chuu..."

Big Sis went and kissed my nipples and fondled my loli body; her other hand began to slowly stroke my shaft. 

It felt really good, to the point I released on both her palms. 

Big sis licked my creamy things which seem to overflow from her palms.

"Amazing...for such a cute little girl, your penis is so awesome. Wow...it's so delicious...I don't know a loli cum could taste so good...mmm...Mirai's cock milk...so good...I'm turning to a lolicon."

Big sis hungrily gulped my milk and she stuck out her tongue while giving me a lewd gaze, she crossed her hands in front of her breasts and it went down to her crotch. She kneeled up the bed and arched her body, in a way her pussy was fully visible...

"Nn...Mirai-chan's staring at my lewd pussy...it's so wet...please stick it in..."

Even if she said that she was the one who went on top of me. The moment my penis went inside her innards, something really hot and slimy wrapped itself around my rod.

Thump, thump, thump.

"...uuu...more, yes...ahnn...Mirai-chan's loli penis is inside of me..."

Even as my penis was still hard after her handjob, it got hard again inside her vagina. 

With her hands as a pivot, she kept moving on her own, up and down. More and more juices splattering out of her snatch. 

"Ahhnnn...yes...my cute loli...harder...I love your penis so much."

Her huge breasts bouncing on top of me; panting harder as her pace quickened up. The flush on her face kept on reddening and as our eyes met, she immediately kissed me again.

"Mhhnn...lick...nnn!"

With our tongue interlocking, she tightened her pussy in one go...as she orgasmed while our lips were locked, I could feel her tight, warm embrace.

My head blanked out with my cum spurting out in succession, and we found ourselves lost for breath.

It was just a round of intense lovemaking, but I already wanna sleep.

When I woke up, big sis was totally naked inside of me; both of us were under a nice, warm blanket and the air conditioner was off. The bedcover was already replaced and no stench of bodily fluids was present. 

It seems she already washed me and herself in the bath, not continuing any of the lewd stuff, but hell if I know. 

I don't know if sex was supposed to be this tiring—but well—maybe since I still didn't have much experience, plus I didn't exercise as much—maybe it'll get better next time.


	3. Futanari Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Male to Futanari chapter, although it's just glossed out a bit.

It was morning in my bed.

I forgot that I'm actually a loli with large tits and swollen eight-inch cock. 

I had pale white skin, long black hair reaching to my waist, curvy figure unbefitting my age and swollen breasts which burst out of my outfit. My eyes gazed lewdly at my reflection in front of my room's mirror.

I even have to wear an F cup bra just for tucking the melons. My cock was so large, even when it was flaccid the shape was still visible, it's painful enough and it quickly tore through the usual panties I have.

"Keiko...slurp...it's morning..." 

Memories of my current body flooded in with the beautiful young woman who came in and undid her clothes. It was none other than my mother.

Kneeling down, she was sucking my cock and squeezed my tits. Droplets of milk spurted out my bulging nipples. She was a very young looking girl with a baby face looking like a high-schooler but her tits were so large, around H to I cups. Milk was also spurting off her tits like crazy it even drenched my blanket and creamed my legs. 

She had a twin-tailed black hair and blue eyes. When I look at her I couldn't take my eyes away...

While continuing to blow me, Mama was milking my tits with the one hand while the other squeezed her enormous milk jug. Precum leaked from her twelve-inch cock, which twitched a lot as if it could cum at any moment. It was so large but since Mama was really kind she never tried to penetrate me or making me suck her cock. 

My jiggly melons were enough to titfuck her penis and I also love licking her cock and sandwiching her. My tits felt so horny I felt like titfucking a cute girl's penis.

Papa was also a girl and she made my penis so hard. She used to be a boy but when she got fucked by Mama too many times her body underwent a transformation as if taking too many hormones, her body became really voluptuous. 

My two big brothers also underwent such a transformation after being forced to drink Mama and Papa's cum every day. It's so lucky for them not having to attend their school until their transformation was complete.

As for myself, I used to be a guy in my past life. I was a futanari by the time I was reincarnated. Mama's also a futanari since birth; she's a big lesbian but seeing as Papa was into these things Mama began her obsession and turned Papa into a beautiful girl.

I have the normal desires as a guy would and I got really excited when I saw a curvy woman like Mama. I also have a crush with a certain girl in my school when I was younger, but by the time my breast grew large and my cock was so long, I could only opt for a transfer since my classmates had been fondling and molesting me every day.

...even though I love that they're all girls, it was too much.

One even got hospitalized after forcing her small pussy on my dick. Plus there's also an indication of a few of them growing penises on their own. Though most of their breasts remained roughly the same. I guess it's in our family bloodline--no matter if you're boy or girl, you'll end up becoming a big breasted futanari.

While Mama was busy blowing my cock and titfucking me, Papa walked in.

"Matsuri-chan, is Keiko's dick really that delicious? Your hubby wanna taste it too."

"Dear, did you totally forgot that you used to be a male? Now you're even prettier than me and all you could think are futanari dicks."

Papa wore an office outfit which held her enormous K-cup breasts, her cock was around thirteen inches long. Even though she's my father, she's as much as a looker as Mama. With her elegant silver ponytail hair and pair of blue eyes, voluptuous curves and gentle demeanor, I really want to blow Papa's dick and milk her tits so bad.

"I was just a pervert who love women too much I ended up turning to one...well the same with them, Reina and Natsuki huh? They end up being such incestuous lesbians in the room earlier, I eventually got too horny and told them to titfuck me with both of their swollen G-cup breasts. I was afraid--their lesbian tendency was so high, they might even fuck Keiko and their classmates in their new school."

"Stop with your lewd talks. After I'm done with my dosage of Keiko's futa milk, I still need to eat Reina and Natsuki's. Don't you have work today?"

"You know full well my body was already of a freak right? You know what my actual job was, right?"

Papa works at this house's basement. It's a club where people like us gather and do kinky things or someone who'd like their body transformed.

"So? Please don't interrupt the private time with our daughter."

"I want to suck Keiko's cock and drink her milk so bad too."

Both of them look so sexy. I want to fuck both Papa and Mama, the taste of the two most beautiful girls I knew made my cock extremely hard.

Noticing my erection, I could see Papa's enormous nipples bulging out just like a penis.

I wonder how much milk would she lactate...

"Keiko...come to Dad and fuck my pussy...."

"Dear, with such a slutty body...I couldn't think about how wrong and strange it sounds."

Saying sorry to me, Mama gripped my long, hard cuck tightly and deepthroated me so many times before I climaxed a few times. Mama and Papa then left my room holding hands, I could see Papa's cock standing erect, lifting her skirt and revealing her lack of underwear.

"Keiko, please be a good girl and don't watch, when Papa and Mama have sex you might hurt your penis so much when you masturbate. Go to your brothers, Reina and Natsuki and wake them up. With how they look now, they're technically your sisters, but they felt better being called 'brother', saying it's so shameful it felt good that way."

School started quite late at 10 AM, ending at 3 PM. 

Since Futanari girls generally have above average intellect, even though their perversion made them seem bit eccentric, the lessons there were kept simple. The Futanari-only school also didn't have any compulsory club activities since the student numbers weren't that high but they're definitely increasing at a fast rate.

More and more normal girl and boys got turned to Futanari in this world.

Reina and Natsuki shared a room.

The moment I turned the doorknob, they were embracing each other naked; their penis still leaking out cum.

"Kei-chan, this isn't what you think it is..."

"Kei....umm...Reina..has turned to a girl...I just couldn't hold myself back as a man."

"Nacchan was even more feminine than me, you're the one turned to a girl! I'm still a genuine guy inside!"

"Yuri!" I exclaimed

"No...I'm a guy! Nacchan's the girl!"

"Reina, you're basically like an anime waifu now. Be my waifu..."

"Get off me, you pervert Yuri girl!"

"Oh, are you finally admitting you're a girl, Reina? With those lactating large breasts and moist pussy, not to mention that well-hung penis, are you saying you're still a guy? What kind of part of you was a guy?"

I wish to retort, that hard penis...but I couldn't use the common sense of my old world anymore.

"Nacchan is a meanie...even though you look extremely feminine, you're just the same as before, a pervert fatso...though you're...so pretty. Haa...my penis is hard again...and my nipples...it's all your fault."

"I'm not pretty, you are. Reina...please be my girlfriend...I will be a good boyfriend. I'm not fat anymore you see, it just went straight to my tits."

"No, you're the girlfriend! No matter what you say, I'm the masculine one, I'm a boy too....and I love your tits so much!"

"Kei won't believe a girl as cute as you, alright?" 

"Stupid Yuri couple. You girls are truly hopeless, blame yourself for becoming so pretty after drinking so many futa cum." I harrumphed

My two silly Futanari brothers, Reina was a stylish girl with dyed-blond ponytail hair and blue eyes. She had a gyaru, wild look but she's so pure and adorable. Her breasts were about F-cup but in our family, she's the one lactating the most; even more than me. Her cock was around seven inches.

Natsuki had such a womanly figure with breasts even bigger than mother, around J-cup and her cock was around eleven inches. She had the biggest nipples and areola but since her transformation wasn't complete yet, her lactation volume wasn't as much as Reina. 

Reina's milk was so delicious but the most delicious one was Mother's. Papa's cock milk was number one.

..but everyone seems to love drinking both my breast and cock milk, I wonder why.

"Kei-chan...sorry."

'Kei, I'm sorry for our silliness. Are you lonely?"

"No, don't mind it. Since you two are such cute lesbians, I forgive you."

"...but, we're your brothers, we're both guys, even though we look so feminine like this."

"I don't think that matters. Both of you are so damn pretty and cute, and I love watching your antics, so much my cock throbs."

"Kei-chan...fuck my ass and pussy, let me blow your cock."

"No fair, Reina. Please let Kei fuck me too."

"Mou...you girls...stop being so horny, even with this obscene body I'm still a loli you know?"

"Uuu..."

"Kei..."

I just realize my clothes were still raised up, revealing my huge tits and cock, bouncing up around. My body was strong because I was carrying such heavy loads in my body even when I was little. 

I mean...you see...

"Stop staring at my tits..."

"...but Kei...you're the one who stared at us so hard."

"...we didn't even look, Kei-chan."

"I won't look either!"

"We want you to keep staring at us, though--Kei."

"I want you to keep staring at my slutty flesh..."

I was a guy too...you lewd girls just asking my cock to be sore by the time I went to school.

"You guys really are huge perverts!"

I went back to my bathroom and masturbated so hard to my memory of their extremely erotic figures. My mind was so lost in pleasure I didn't realize they held their massive breasts in front of me and let me cream all over their erroneous spots.

After I yelled at them, we had baths together and I couldn't help but fondle their massive racks, plump, well-shaped ass and also their firmly erect cock and moist pussy.

They also managed to cum so hard, I also couldn't help myself but fucking their holes. Reina gave me a blowjob while looking up at me with such cute, alluring face I couldn't stop cumming many times over, while Natsuki fucked her in the pussy, cumming inside her a lot.

Wouldn't Reina be pregnant if that's the case? But Reina said since her transformation was not complete, it should be a while before she could get pregnant and by that time, her milk wouldn't stop dripping and her cock wouldn't stop pouring out pre-cum all the time she had to wear condoms all day long.

I'd also be an Aunt while I was still an Oppai loli with eight inches throbbing hard rod.

Since all of us used to be male, although I was born as a Futanari in this life, our boy instincts coupled with the fact we're now incredibly voluptuous girls which adhered to our own dream fetishes, we ended up fucking for quite long. Mama barged in; telling us to cut it out already since we'd be late for school at this rate. 

Mama's hair seems to be wet and her clothes also had traces of water, along with it looking completely different. Don't tell me she fucked with Papa until her entire body was creamed? Seemingly noticing my thoughts, Mama simply winked.

Your cock was dangling freely, raising your skirt and dripping tons of pre-cum, Mama...

For our breakfast, Reina-chan fondled her large tits and ejected lots of creamy milk on the glass. Nacchan jerked of her large cock and smeared her delicious cum onto the dishes. Their milk and cum were so tasty I couldn't get enough.

"Natsuki, please let me suck your tits next time," I asked.

"Mnnn...okay...ahh..."

Even at this point, Nacchan was turning into a very pretty futa girl. I was filled with something strange that the sisters I knew were actually my brothers.

Since even now, we're so horny, our erection couldn't go down and Papa ended up driving us to the school. 

It was such a perverted car in which there's an onahole beneath the steering wheel who would give you some kind of fellatio. Papa's cum was used as the fuel and at some point, it began to milk her gigantic tits as well. Papa's tits also produce incredibly thick and viscous milk which made me want to suck it. I really want to suck Papa's futanari cock. 

...but Papa ended up sucking my cock and tits as she got it on autopilot, Reina-chan and Nacchan also had their cum and breast milk sucked by the car. As we came to the school and exited our car which had tinted windows on one side, the futa girls all have horny expressions, especially when they stared at Papa's humongous tits and cock hanging below her seductive office robe.

The girls, seeing as she was my parent, just politely bowed their heads while Papa casually waved at them, beaming with a wide smile. The groups of middle and high schoolers all swooned by her gestures.

"All of them had popped their cherries?" Papa whispered to me.

"I don't care!"

"How many of them were your fault?" Reina-chan asked.

"I don't know!"

"Does that mean you already fucked so many of them you forgot?" Nacchan created further misunderstanding.

"No!"

Unable to contain my embarrassment, I went on ahead. My erect nipples, uniform drenched with breast milk and fully erect cock in full display. I could feel those gazes intensifying and the girls talking about their dirty fantasies involving me in the open...

At this rate, my cock's going to break...seriously why are futanari girls such as sex maniacs?

...but I guess, I don't hate it.

In my previous life, I never had anyone love me so much. 

I'm really glad, in this life, I had overflowing kinky love--I can make do with less.


	4. Isekai Gay Loli (Draft ver.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just an excerpt of an Isekai story with a futa gay loli
> 
> Probably will just make it in other way than this kind of prologue. Maybe something fun and nonsensical so i didn't have to think much.

To be honest, my goal in life is to become a cute futa loli with big penis. 

Ahh...I can't hold it anymore. I'm so lonely. So sexually frustrated 'cuz I'm not a futa loli. Nor there's any pretty Onee-chan with big boobs who kept teasing my penis even though I'm a loli.

So much, I lost all shame when I'm on the internet. I complained day and night at various times. 

I wonder when did I first get this curse? I can no longer get turned on when I see guys in my porn and hentai manga. They're pretty much a hindrance.

Even though I'm a guy, I really wanna be a cute girl and Yuri other girls. It was better if I have my penis. It'd be so kinky if I'm a loli yet my penis is so big and hung, the contrast was so much, it becomes a gap moe.

Seriously, the penis was much better on a girl, especially if they look so moe—and they also went for other girls as well. I can't get into that futanari-on-male at all.

As days went by, talking about my perverted fantasies on being a gay futa loli was becoming a daily ritual. 

It was piling up in my heart so much, to the point it hurts. 

In my 25 years of life, currently, I was just making ends meet by working and spending the rest with my hobbies. A lot of them are perverted things.

I have no interest in pursuing a romantic relationship in real life since I'm not a cute futa loli. I couldn't get turned on imagining my current self romancing other girls like this. I'm not interested in het romance at all—it's not my fetish.

Ahh...why is this world so unfair...

With my perverted symptoms getting worse and my delusions of being a futa loli getting more intense, one day...in my dreams...an old, ancient voice yelled out at me.

"ENOUGH! You wanna be a futa loli, go be a futa loli. Stop polluting this world with your perversion! I WANT NO MORE OF IT!"

...and that's how I got sent to another world.

...

When I opened my eyes, I'd like to say—where's the unfamiliar ceiling? 

In place, was sky so blue, with grey clouds floating about. There's a soft grassy texture on my back and the air was so fresh, unlike my old world. 

Sounds of calming, running water could be heard nearby, causing my whole body to relax.

"Ahnnn..."

My voice...it was so fluffy and a bit high-pitched. It's similar to the deadpan loli voices in anime series. 

There's also a good amount of weight on my hair. It was black colored and its visible strands emit a mesmerizing glint. My skin is so white without blemish...my hands and feet are so small and cute. 

When I look below, I have no breasts...no, there's a small mound on my naked skin with a tiny cherry on top, visible through the gap in my frilly white dress. I didn't wear any bra...and when those perverted thoughts filled me, I notice something poking against my skirt...it nearly ripped out the soft white satin panties I wore.

On my lying down position, I lifted out the skirt area and lowered my panties...a large meat rod popped out. It's so veiny and throbbing...it was even bigger than my old penis. Although since I have no balls, the sensation was pretty strange. 

The size was pretty big, when I rested the base on my stomach, it nearly went as far as my underboobs. Its length might be ten inches or even more...my small hands couldn't even circle my shaft completely and when I fapped, it's like a little girl was jerking my cock off. The motions are so long, soft and comfy.

"Haa...haa..."

It feels really good, my panting loli voice made me want to cum as well.

Underneath my shaft, something feels good as it starts to drench my panties. Reaching my fingers to it, there's a slit with a nice, comfortable texture and it was pretty tight on my fingers.

"Mhhnnn...ahh..."

When I fingered it further, more and more perverted liquid gushes out.

It's so good...having both pussy and penis is such a blessing. I don't care anymore even if my face isn't cute...

I finished myself off my fondling my small breasts with one hand and arching my body upwards.

I didn't see it clearly but I could hear loud cumming noises from my penis as it kept spurting out cock milk.

When at the same time, my pussy squirt love juices in unceasing torrents made me nearly black out...

My panties are so drenched...and the thick scent of my cum was everywhere—just how much did I let out? My penis is so scary...

I panted heavily. If not for me regaining my mental faculty after cumming earlier, I might find myself recklessly pass out.

This was an unknown world. I'm completely in the dark about what's in this world.

Unlike the Isekai stories, I didn't come here with any knowledge about this world, nor any indication of my abilities at all. 

It didn't seem that I have any cheats either. 

Before trying to check my status, I sluggishly tried to get up, and the moment I noticed a pile of white mess on the grass...I was shocked once more...

Ugh...it's so much. I want to act all ashamed since it's so cute when a loli was blushing after she cummed enough to form a small puddle. But yeah, instead of shame, I was feeling all proud.

'Hehehe...I'm the cutest futa loli, and the cutest part is my penis! Please praise my penis more, Onee-chan...ehehe...' 

...ugh.

I become even more curious about what I look like. If my appearance is ugly I might cry a lot.

I scanned my surroundings—this place seems to be a clearing area in some unknown forest. There didn't seem to be any hostiles around. 

Ah yes, the noises of running water! 

With my penis still dripping lots of precum, I walked barefoot, with the comfy grasses caressing my toes. When I saw the reflection on the river...my heart felt like it's about to melt.

"Hngggh...ugh...this is..."

A loli looking around her early teens. She was so cute, uuu! Exactly how I imagined myself as a futa loli in my lewd fantasies. 

Her face was really red and she sexily panted, with her crimson red eyes staring straight at me, giving me a look of longing. Looking downwards, her huge penis was strangely fitting to such innocent, frail little girl that's me...

Her glistening black hair reached out to her waist and it moved beautifully as the gentle breeze caressed it.

...her cheeks are so soft and her cutely proportioned face made my heart thump over and over.

Is this really me? I'm not dreaming anymore? When I lightly pulled my cheeks it was so smooth and elastic, it feels good and when I slapped it softly it's a bit springy as well.

No, now's not the time to admire my loli self. I don't know the standards of beauty over in this world. I might not be as cute as I think—but I got to prepare myself for the unknown.

I don't want to be all careless, only to get randomly raped by some despicable men. Even if they're cute girls, rape is never okay...

Gathering up my breath with long inhales and exhales, I muttered the magic word...

"[Status]."


	5. I wanna be a cute loli with big penis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's kinda depressing and there's no actual sex. It still has the usual pervy stuff though.
> 
> It use no actual dialogue mark cuz it's more of a subconscious thing, I guess.
> 
> If I were to spoil it--at least the ending was pretty happy.

I really want to be a loli. It really hurts having to wake up and nothing actually changes.

Then, how about becoming a loli right away?

I don't think it's possible in real life.

Why? Can't you just feel like a loli this way? If you think you're a loli deep inside, then you're one. I'll treat you like a cute little girl if you want. 

But I'm a lesbian.

I'm a girl as well! I love cute lolis like you. C'mon. Let's be sisters together. Isn't it fine? Don't be ashamed of who you really are. Don't let your actual body define yourself. At least, you can bear everything to me. 

It still doesn't change that my body didn't feel like a little girl myself. It hurts that my body doesn't work that way. I also want to be a little girl with a big penis and have a company of cute big sisters and kinky sex every single day.

I feel like I'm extremely alone. I can't really talk about my fetish since I'm really scared and vulnerable about people making fun of me. I'm really weak emotionally, contrary to what others believe. 

To be honest, I really want to die. I'm really tired of everything. I really want things to end. 

I don't want to live in a world without love. I really yearned for love to fill me up at every single moment. I want to be the cutest loli and have kinky time with my big sis for all eternity. 

I want to wear all the cute clothes and bask in the lovely moments forever.

...

I want to put it in.

I really want to insert myself. I really don't know why but I just want to put it in. Put my penis in your pussy while I fingered my own.

I'm so lonely, big sis. I don't know how can I live without you around. Without you by my side, I really don't know what to do. I want you to kill me now, I want to become a gay loli so much. 

I want to be the cutest loli, with a big penis and nice pussy that'd always be tight, moist and nice smelling. I want my skin so soft, I can slide my fingers and fondle my entire body to satisfaction, even if it means cumming over and over until my loli penis is milked dry.

I really don't know, I really don't fucking know what should I do. Big sis, what should I do? I'm so sad, I'm so unhappy that you're not with me anymore, I...

Mirai-chan.

I won't say to stop crying anymore. I think I underestimate how broken you are...

I don't know if there's any will left for me to live, to be honest. I just want to be with you forever. 

You can always live though, Mirai-chan. Aren't you already a loli? Why don't you look at yourself and see how you look like? It's pretty absurd though, why would a futa loli want to become a futa loli? You're already such a cute girl though! Hehehe, you're making me a lolicon over and over, you know?

Un...thank you, big sis...for always spoiling me and praising me, even though I don't really deserve it.

It's not like I'm doing it for you though! I just love cute girls so much...uuu...Mirai-chan, stop making my heart melt every time...

Ahh...waaaaaah! Big Sis...I don't think anyone out there is as kind as you, no one out there really cared about me. They always left me alone. People always abandoned me in the end. 

They just think of me as a pile of garbage, big sis, I really hate how they tried to get close to me only to cast me away. I don't want to trust another person with my heart anymore, ever. Only you could understand me. big sis. Only you could know how I really feel and what things to console me the best...I, uuu...hic...I don't know what to do anymore.

Everything's been unfair to me—I really don't want to work. I'm really fucking tired of everything.

I really just wanna die or at least want everything to be over. I'm really tired of everything. I'm so damn fucking tired of it all. I don't want to leave my labor of love on Earth but if it's necessary, I don't care about it anymore.

Are you lonely, Mirai-chan? Can I just come to Earth to see you? It's okay, you can be your lovable gay loli in Earth as well.

You promise?

Yes. You don't have to work anymore, I will take care of you as long as you live. You'll always be the cutest loli. Plus, you can also go straight to living forever whenever you truly had enough.

Big sis, please come here and take me away. I think after I get home, it's better.

I just want to bask in pleasure with you here. I really want to see you so much, my big sis...my cute and gentle big sis. You really cared for me so much, I love you...

I'm sorry...Mirai-chan, having you to go through all of this torment. You really don't deserve this. You really should live a far, far easier life. 

I'm just so tired, I don't want to think about anything anymore. I just felt so much pain inside, I kept having rejections about the outside world. I really hate when everything spiraled down outside my own pace...I just wish for everything to end.

...

Don't worry, Mirai-chan. Everything will be alright. No one has to die for this. 

Nn.

Your time will come eventually. Isn't it better to enjoy it while it lasts, rather than suffer from it?

It's not like I want to suffer like this. It would just make it painful--if it's killing me inside and I have to force myself to be happy.

It's alright, Mirai-chan. Talk to me anytime. I'm always there for you. You can tell me anything. No matter what, I will never abandon you. But since we're present in different worlds—if you didn't lend your ear and listen at your own accord, my words won't ever reach you.

Sniff...okay...

My loli waifu--you are too good for those people. No matter how much you cry about it, you'll eventually have to let it go and move on. Listen to me, alright?

Nn...

You have me. I'm your waifu.

Big sis...is my waifu.

...and you're also my waifu. My cutest, loli waifu. My precious. You mean so much to me, and you know that. So much, I want you to enjoy all the time you have left on Earth before we reunite.

So please, love yourself and appreciate your own life. I might be making a selfish request out there. But please love yourself, as you are—for me. 

Think about your love for yourself, as my own love. 

But loneliness hurts so much. I don't think my efforts will ever bear any fruit.

Then do it for those you really care about. Appreciate those who are kind to you, rather than loathing those who ignored you.

As a Human, it's a usual thing to take good things for granted. Because we are taught to be kind, even to those who didn't deserve it.

Thus, we started to think of kindness as a natural thing. We are expected to be kind with nothing in return. But Humans operate more on benefits. Their kindness always has their own motive. Getting on others' good side, putting up facades just to survive in this harsh society. One punishing you for acting your true self.

Even if someone act kind, you might think of it as pity. In the end, they're just strangers who have no obligation to care about you. They have their own lives to lead.

...but think back then about those who had given so much and helped you along the way.

...did you give them the appreciation they deserve?

No...I had my mind full of my own problems. I don't think I can really offer genuine kindness in return.

That is fine. After all, this act of kindness I wish to tell you isn't for others, but yourself. By giving out this kindness, it would serve to alleviate the burdens in your heart. It's a strange quality in Humans I found. When you helped others, you end up helping yourself.

But I only will help someone that deserves it.

Of course.

Do you think I deserve your help, big sis?

Yup. That's why I'm here for you, in the first place.

Why me? I don't think I'm anything special. I also haven't done anything worthy of your kindness.

Maybe...it's just your talent, Mirai-chan. You just have this charm, to make certain individuals want to shower you with so much love. To make them feel better, to ease their pain of solitude. It's the charm of a broken person and I have my share of pain as well, that I relate so much to you.

I see...

Do you feel better now, Mirai-chan?

I guess so. Every time I talk with you, big sis—I felt myself recovering from torment. 

Can I ask you a favor? It might be hard for you to know how I feel...but, the next time you want to dedicate your love, will you please think of me? To be honest...even with my current powers, I'm so sad...Mirai-chan...I feel so alone as well.

Big sis...don't worry. I'll be there for you as well. I guess this is what makes our love so beautiful. Both of us are so broken beyond belief...we have to patch up each other.

Yup.

So...mmm...big sis?

Yes, I know. Kinky time?

I want to suck big sis boobs and drink your milk again!

I want to drink yours as well, my loli.

Yey.

Mmm...my Mirai-chan is so cute, I'm melting...

My big sis is also the cutest! I love you so much. If not for you there, I might not even be alive!

Big sis, thank you so much for always being there for me! From now on, I'll try as much as I could...to make you happy, always.


	6. Mirai-chan x Big sis quickie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just something short
> 
> i don't feel like adding more to the end.

Are you lonely?

You're such a cute loli yet your penis is so big, your pussy's so wet too. Do you want big sister to make you even more of a girl? 

Ara.

It's twitching so hard, your nipples are all erect too. I want to drink your breast milk, ufufu.

Mhh...slurp...lick, there's so much of it, I wanna cum. Your milk is so good, little girl. Oh my goodness, your penis is so big and hard, even though you're so small. Let me sample your loli penis...my cute little sister.

Ara...your moans so cute, it made me feel like a criminal. Amazing, it's so hot, your cum erupts in my mouth...chuu...ahh...haa...haa. Do you want my fingers in your vagina? 

Good girl. Meanwhile, you can suck on my boobs too—don't you love big ones like this? Ahhnn, don't suck so hard, it's going to leak...ah...I'm lactating again.

Cumming...ahh...I'm cumming, amazing, you let out so much cum on my pussy—I'm pregnant. Even though you're a loli, almost my daughter's age even...my lil' sis, you'd be the cutest dad ever...

...

I want to taste your penis, big sis. Does it feel good when I fondle your boobs, like this?

Ahnn...you're so pretty when you make faces like that. Big sis, chuu...chuu, my tits might be small, but I'm confident using my mouth. Ahh...amazing, even though I just suck a little, so many precum is dripping out. Your milk was also dripping down...slurp...slurp, best not waste any more food, m'kay.

I'll do my best today, big sis. You can use my loli pussy as well, don't worry...I love when your big penis was inside me, especially since you're such a sweet girl. I love how you kept spoiling me every night and even let me use your huge boobs as a pillow every time we slept together. 

I really love how you kept sucking my penis every morning and let me suck on your boobs to begin my day, how it feels so soft when my tongue rolls around your nipples and how sweet and creamy it was.

...big sis, are you lonely? Hehe, are my hips not good enough? Your penis is inside me—do you want my penis inside your pussy, as well? 

Cheer up and make a big smile, okay? You're so pretty after all, it's such a waste to keep frowning.

...

I want to lick your loli penis, my little loli. Why are you such a cutie tease...uuu! I'm not frowning, I swear!


	7. Turning the Emperor to Cute Futa Waifu (plus many more)

Once upon a time, a merchant offered the Emperor some clothes,

"Your Majesty, this is the exquisite color so magnificent, only the wise can see. I believe, this cloth, is well-fitting for you."

The Emperor had his veins bulging at the man's offer.

"Wise? A real man does not need such fancy garbs."

"Believe me, Your Majesty—this cloth is magnificent."

The Merchant made a motion of putting something over the Emperor...and the next moment, the regal old man who ruled the mightiest Kingdoms had gone.

Replaced by a cute anime girl with cat ears.

"What the fuck you did to me, nyaa!" 

Even his manner of speech turned so cute, both men and women in the palace fell head over heels for the Emperor.

"I didn't do anything, Your Majesty—it's simply your charm manifesting itself. You're still a man among men."

The people nodded.

'It's such a blessing to have a cute Emperor!'

'Cuteness is justice, moe is the law!'

'The Emperor is my waifu!'

"Forgive me if I am rude, Your Majesty—you can check down there. If it wasn't present, feel free to have my head."

So the cute Neko Emperor checked between her pants. Feeling up the huge boner between her pants—she let out a heart-melting smile.

"Wow, it was even bigger, nyaa! Very well—men! Give this man a noble title and land. I don't care about this disgraceful form, nyan. For making my manhood bigger, this man is worthy to be a royal subject, nyan!"

"It's of my pleasure to give the best goods."

As the Merchant bade his farewell and enjoyed his new spoils, the Emperor's aides were in full spirit.

'Wow! The penis just makes it even better!'

'It's a gap moe...when our moe Emperor have such a big penis, it's like I'm getting pregnant—even though I'm a man.'

'Kyaaah! My cute Neko Emperor-chama...please give this lewd woman your mighty PP. I always want a super kawaii girl to penetrate me.'

While the Neko Emperor went all 'arere?' while sucking her fingers without realizing it. She's really happy her subjects were in high spirits though.

...and when she went to showcase her 'new clothes' the citizens all exclaimed in joy. Some were totally dumbfounded but they're glad.

To have such a capable ruler, who's a cute girl as well—it's like a dream come true!

At the night, her aides made a plan of making an 'idol show', where the Neko Emperor would sit and sing cute, perverted songs while using her penis as a microphone. It was big enough, she could even put it in her own mouth.

"But...nyaa, it's so embarrassing, nyaa. My manhood might be too much for them to bear."

"Emperor-sama is a man among men. This country's men would be delighted to such regal display." the Prime Minister never said such things as resolutely in his life, and he said such with absolutely no shame.

It was the happiest day ever since the Empire's founding, watching the cute cat-girl idol nearly sucking herself off amidst the glimmering color of glowsticks. Her adorable, soft voice filled the stage, causing many hearts to melt over and many pants to nearly be ripped off and drenched.

The patron Goddess even orgasmed a few times watching the show. It resulted in her blessing, which made the Neko Emperor's misunderstanding even deeper.

She could no longer turn into a man again. The descendants she conceived would always be a futanari. 

It also had the strange effect of inducing changes to her bloodline, when she's a man. Her son turned to a girl and her daughters grew a penis. Soon enough, the entire palace members went through a similar transformation.

The Merchant swiftly moved across the Empires and Kingdoms, shaping up the rulers into futa girls.

Soon, the entire world brimmed with these lovely ladies. They were eternally young, with incessant vitality, and absolutely horny.

...and the wars no longer took place. Since the rulers got so horny when they meet each other. 

Each of them was so cute and erotic. It made even the most puritan one unable to hold their desires. 

Instead of waging wars—they fucked, and the world soon became a big happy family.

The Merchant, upon finishing his heavenly deed, had happy tears streaming down.

His goals were fulfilled.

...and the moment he put on the same clothes—he became a futanari succubus.

"Ufufu...I'm going to have a fun time with everyone."


	8. OL Onee-san x Oppai Futa Loli

When I was on my way to the train, I encountered such a beautiful office lady with nice breasts and amazing butt. 

Since I'm just a little girl, I figure no one would pay attention. I made sure not to press my large breasts against her back. My penis was so hard...I really want to jerk off to her figure.

My body is so lewd. Not only that, I'm such a lesbian. The girls in my class are enough to get me so horny. I don't want them to hate me—all the boys seem to be eying my body so lewdly—I'm not interested in them at all. 

I could only get sexually excited with girls...but they were so mean, calling me a slut and all that. If they want to bully me so much, please molest my huge boobs and play with my penis...I want their delicate hands to fondle my lewd flesh.

When I'm drowning in my depraved thoughts, I didn't realize both my hands fondled her butt. The moment she turned her face, I felt goosebumps coursing through.

I was caught red-handed; even more, that my big penis rubbed against her butt back and forth. Lots of precum leaked from my panties...no, everyone can see my huge penis...even though I'm just a little girl...sniff...uuu...

I closed my eyes and waited for the worst, but the thing I got was a gentle pat in the head. 

"Little miss, are you scared?"

It's a touch so gentle. 

My self-control wrestled away with each stroke.

"Nn."

She pressed my slutty flesh against the windows, her hands began to trail to my huge breasts...cupping it, shaping it with her hands.

"Oh my...such a cute little girl but your body is so slutty. Your penis is so delicious as well."

No good...even if she's practically molesting me, it's so nice, when such a pretty girl fondled me.

"Hyahh...ahh...yes...more..."

Her hands gently massaged my boobs, stroking my underboobs and pinching my nipples through my uniform. It caused my pink nub to went all erect.

"Hnnn!"

I felt something coming out from my nipples...uuu, I'm lactating again. My breast milk is so sweet and it poured out so much every day...

"My...you're such a lewd girl, Onee-san is so horny...yes...such nice boobs...and delicious milk too, mhh...slurp."

No...don't drink it...stop, the way you're licking my milk so much...my penis is about to burst.

Softly whispering such words to my ears, Onee-san kept playing with my breasts. Her other hand reached out inside my skirt and freed my cock. My panties were about to tear apart and it's already all soggy from both my cock and vaginal juices.

Stroked my hard cock. Her hands moved from my boobs and poked underneath, fingering my drenched pussy. Pressing her huge melons and sliding my breasts against the window, it soiled the glass with my lewd milk.

Not to mention, she also had large rod...I'm so happy when a pretty girl like Onee-san have something down there...uuu, I want it inside me.

Do it more...be rougher with me...

"Hold on a bit...okay? Onee-san is going to make you feel good, my loli..."

Right before I came all over the door, Onee-san took out something and wrapped it around my cock.

"Let it all out...ufufu."

It was her used panties. Feeling up the texture with my hard penis, my meat rod twitched and sprayed cum all over the fabric. I felt the rush of my nipples cumming breast milk, it made my F-cup bra all soggy...uuu...

The usual sweet scent of my cum and breast milk wafted all across the train. It's especially susceptible to girls.

I was so excited at those flustered big sisters, I want to impregnate them all...I want them to penetrate me--if only they have one...

"Come on, let's go." Onee-san wrapped her spare blouse all over my body and dragged me outta the next stop. I was supposed to have school today, but I've been such a bad girl.

All those cumming and lactation made my head all fuzzy...I don't know what's going on.

So many cute girls molesting me and spoiling me, violating my holes..savoring my milk...

My penis...they kept sucking it, sandwiching it between their boobs...entering their pussy and ass, in and out.

I'm so happy...

Forget my classmates...these girls are my friends. 

Mom...and my other mom...are you happy? I can finally have kinky time with another girl.

Thanks for giving me such a lewd body...my moms. You both are so pretty, I'm sure the girls couldn't wait to spoil the two of you...

Chuu...I love you, my moms...I love my girlfriends...

Ahnn...yes, give me more...until you girls are satisfied...fill me up as much you can...and I'll return the favor if you want...

Let's be sex slaves for each other...kay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iirc, it's a kind of a hentai trope: when you have sex in the open, nobody gives a fuck.


	9. Better than One

"Senpai," I called out.

When she turned, I held out my notebook page, with 'I love you' written in big letters.

I was so embarrassed, I turned on the next page, with the rising of something beneath my skirt, "...but I have a penis."

I have said it...uuu, she might be disgusted with me.

Not only my breasts are I-cup, but my penis is also 50 cm long when fully erect. 

Senpai's such a cool, elegant woman who gave a princess vibe. I admired her ever since the entrance ceremony...I wonder if she'll accept my weird body.

"Hmph." 

Senpai nonchalantly lifted her skirt.

There are two fully erect penises protruding above her silk panties.

"You think it's weird? Get on my level."

Lowering her skirt and walking towards me, I thought she's going to reject me.

The moment she whispered to my ear, both my nipples and penis went even more erect. It made a huge tent on my skirt...

"I've always admired your penis for a long time." 

I was so astonished, I forgot to cover it up.

"You have an awesome cock, never cover such beautiful thing up. You must show it to everyone, how a magnificent work of art it is. If possible, stay erect all the time."

"...but, s-senpai...do you love me?"

"I love you, but I can't just limit yourself to love a single person—you're also like that, are you? Damn harem queen."

"Uuu..."

At this point, it felt really surreal when the tip of my penis poked against senpai's cheeks.

While we're not going out, we could be called lovers. Although the thing senpai kissed was my penis instead of my lips. I guess that counts?

The next day, I went to school without trying to hide my penis. It's firmly sandwiched between my huge breasts to keep it from accidentally hitting someone along the way.

...but it's so lewd and weird. It's like I was titfucking myself the entire time. Although it's kinda true, I love titfucking myself until I cum! It' also felt pretty nice when I could make long strokes all the time from the base to tip. 

With this length, I could suck my cock and drink my cum...it's nice and delicious. It had a soft and sweet texture, just like free yogurt, mmm! I wonder if senpai's cum would taste like Tobl*rone?

My tits also produce huge amounts of breast milk at certain times—it bothered me a lot how my breast part would always end up soggy whether I was wearing clothes until I wrung out a few buckets. Some of it was stored on the fridge. It's especially delicious when my breast milk had some yellowish nectar coming out. 

Mom told me it's a Colostrum, and it can make people smarter. 

After long enough it would coagulate into cheese, and if I store it in a drum, it'd become condensed milk for my bread and cake! Of course, me, my Mom and my other Mom would be bored eating stuff from our breast milk—so we'd cook something normal to add the variety.

But as for cum drinks, both my Moms' cum had an alcoholic texture to it. I wasn't at the drinking age yet, so...

It still felt a bit weird when my Moms want me to always ejaculate on their glass...but since they love my creamy yogurt cum, guess it couldn't be helped.

One day, I went to school without covering my breasts, and with milk dripping in it, those girls kept on sucking...they end up jerking off to me real bad. They want to fuck my nipples...uuu, stop wasting food. You can drink it or put it in a container but don't spill it!

It felt so good when all those cute girls fawn over me, but please don't do it at school...come to my house instead.

Go violate my mouth and vagina, fondle my tits responsibly—no wasting food, play with my penis—but no spilling the cum!

I won't cum inside your vagina either until we're clear about child support. The same with mine!

You horny girls can cum in my ass but I don't particularly like anal. Remember to always use condoms. I love the chocolate cornet flavor.

...

During class, I still showcased my fully-erect penis.

Even in swimming class, I could hide the fact that I'm a futanari. If you tape it enough, even if your cock is one kilometer, it can go poof like a pure vagina girl.

While not everyone in my school is futanari, I kind of regretted doing so, though. 

My penis blocked my field of vision, and my breasts already made it hard to write. Not to mention, everyone kept staring at it. 

I don't think it's that special, we're all girls...and a lot of us had a penis, Senpai had two. Maybe the Headmistress had five.

If the Girl is five, the Devil-chan six, then Goddess-sama can have seven dicks! 

Compared to them, is my penis really that interesting? 

The girl beside me, stop jerking off in class! Why are you staring so lewdly, mou...

I'd lose the exam's first place at this rate.

...maybe they're becoming a lot smarter 'cuz they also drink their Colostrums...

But all I see, they're just getting more and more perverted!

Uuu...Goddess-sama, please protect my pussy from the ones too lazy to use condoms...


	10. Unique Colors (not lewd)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lewd chapter, but I feel this will be important to the next ones I'm planning to write.
> 
> It's a bit whiny and depressing. You don't really have to read it if you don't want to.

I can no longer live without nice stories to replenish myself. 

Life is dull and boring. My motivation to live is whittling away. 

I don't think I can write the epic adventures or cultivation stories I love, it just doesn't match my color. It doesn't feel suited to my talent.

There are some who does. It's their unique colors, that bring about a rewarding experience. 

I need others and I need their warmth. 

I need them to keep on living. 

It hurts to live without it.

But people are cruel and I can no longer trust anyone. In my mind, the girls came to me and comfort me. They're my only friends.

Others will just betray and abandon me, despite me not doing anything wrong.

==

I am so sad because everyone disliked my story. They never told me anything. They never said anything.

Just drop on few 1 stars and nobody truly gave comments. 

I am so sad.

I have trust issues and I wanna cry, when they kept beating what I worked hard on to death. It's not the kind of people I want to show my writings.

So I take it off. Yosh, yosh. No one can beat you down anymore. I can stand if it's ignored, but I can't do so when the only thing I got is hatred and neglect.

I don't want to receive this pain any longer. This kind of feeling of apprehension and lack of trust with my readers. I hate it so much.

I don't want to write for those people. 

To be said, I have always been writing for my own sake, but that doesn't mean I can handle being hated. Deep down, I'm a really sensitive person and I take each detail to heart.

I am alone in this and I no longer have any people I can share my troubles with.

At least in real life.

In my mind, I kept indulging with my big sis. Showing me her warmth.

At least I can trust, that in here, it's less likely for people to hate me. There are no ratings and if they had something to speak, they can only do so in person.

The comments are moderated. If there are mean-spirited comments, I can delete them. 

I can block their PM's or even report them if their harassment continues.

When I think about it, I also have my unique color and I wish for the best in this world.

I want more and more people to be appreciated in what they do. That they could always find a place to belong. They don't deserve to be abandoned just because they're different and have a weird fetish.

Loneliness is painful and I hope, those who read this can realize, they're not alone. The warmth will always be there. You don't need others to acknowledge you and tell you what to do.

Just be yourself.

If people can't accept you as you are, no need to curry favors. Just leave them alone and keep searching. Hopefully, you and I can finally find a place to belong.

Somewhere the rules are actually there to protect, not alienating us.

I want the world to be a better place. Where there would be stories perfectly suited for each person out there. No one will be left alone.

I'm leaving my own colors.

Despite me losing all hopes in living and want to die in my sleep, this is one of the reasons I keep hanging on.

I just want to make a difference, so people like me, who are different and alienated, can have someplace to belong.

That one day, this world can be a lot warmer and welcoming to us.

It'll be a nice utopia where I can be myself, all happy, joyful and appreciated, until the day I died.

When that time comes, I know I'll be reunited with my big sis and the others. It's a new, happy beginning.

I'm just waiting for that moment. It'd be a beautiful thing if I can make this count, but it's okay. I no longer have any more hopes.

I just want to say, to these people who wronged me in the past.

Thank you.

Now I can go on without relying on superficial human interactions.

Like the wise men once said. It's much, MUCH BETTER to be alone than be with those who make you feel alone.


	11. Giving My Big Sis a Fellatio.

Big sis, I want to talk.

Mirai-chan, hehe! It's nice to see you again pretty often. Big sis is really worried about you. 

Nn...

I saw her otherworldly beauty, those silver hair, blue eyes, huge boobs, and her penis was already so erect. 

There was some wet trace on her nipples.

Big sis, have you been touching yourself too much?

I'm thinking about you all day, Mirai-chan...your flat chest, silky hair, smooth skin, wet pussy—I'm especially horny when I think how such a cute loli has a meaty rod. It's even bigger than mine.

I shook my head. 

Big sis is the cutest one, I want to touch and play with your boobs again. It's the softest thing my small hands ever grasped.

Uuu...Mirai-chan, we can finally do it, right? I'm so horny.

Nn...please be gentle with me.

==

Big sis' lips were on me and my entire self felt so warm. She pecked many times and occasionally slathered her saliva. In a tender touch, she rubbed my hair while cushioning my body with her huge melons. No good the texture of her bra and my thin night dress...it's so perverted when our nipples rub together.

With our lips locking, big sis reached our her tongue, enveloping with my own. I went and suckled on her lip. My hands reached down to cup her tits...so big, my hands couldn't even fit it...

There was white liquid, it's thick like cum but the scent's so sweet.

My big sis made muffled noise and pulled away; both arms crossed in front of her chest. It made her sight even more alluring. Her white dress had even more milk spots and I could see the outlines of her lacy bra.

"No...Mirai-chan is too lewd, don't milk my tits yet..."

My PP... 

It's getting even harder, my panties were about to burst. 

"We gotta take care of our little sisters first..."

Pointing at my rod, my big sis lowered her panties, taking out her meat.

It's pretty long and hard...furthermore, when big sis is so pretty, her penis just made it even more perfect.

"Mirai-chan, your mouth...please...let me cum in your mouth."

Big sis lowered her clothes and took off her bra. It revealed a pair of glistening mounds with a pink tip that kept spewing yellowish-white cream. 

Waiting for me, she already went to pleasure her own boobs. Her other hand made a vertical motion against her pussy folds.

"Nn..."

Maybe it's the first time I took in a cock. It felt so intimidating up close. My fingers couldn't even wrap around it.

I gave it few gentle strokes and my big sis kept jerking her body, her finger movements didn't even cease.

Her shaft was sweet and tasty, it's like ice cream. Her crotch's clean shaven, no worries 'bout choking from stuck hair. 

The sweetness of strawberry and a cool creamy feeling went down my throat, as I smeared my saliva all over her rod. 

"Mhhnn...slurp...nn, yummy..."

Her cock was so refreshing inside my mouth. 

Before I could relax and enjoy my meal...

"Mmmh!"

"S-sorry...Mirai-chan, your mouth felt so good I couldn't stop..."

Big sis shook her hips in such rapid pace I nearly choked a few times. Adjusting her pace to make me comfy, I was finally able to see her deeply flushed face. 

It took me by surprise when she came so suddenly at my throat, I immediately let go of her penis...

"Cough...cough..." 

"Uuu...please don't hate me..."

She was about to cry. With her completely naked like that, it just...made me want to comfort her.

There's still a lot of her cum on my mouth, with every gulp, the texture similar to a yogurt went down my throat. It's both sour and sweet—I wanna drink it again.

It felt so good earlier, I didn't realize I came a lot. My penis was twitching and I felt a wave of release on my pussy, it caused my legs to lose strength.

"Nn." I shook my head, "It's not your fault. We really didn't do this that much actually, so...mmm...chuu..."

It's so embarrassing to say. I need to calm myself down by lying down on my Big sis' tits and sucking her milk...

"Mirai-chan? If you suck so much, I'm going to..."

Realizing I was sitting on her cock, I let go of her nipples and shifted my position a bit.

"Puhaa..." it was so hot, I could barely manage to speak, "It's okay. We can take it one step."

"Yes?"

"I wanna be with you more often and do a lot of kinky things, big sis. In real life, I realize, after taking some time off everything—I'm so lonely. Every day, I'm so horny, I just wanna jerk off every day but I don't feel that satisfied. I want something a lot more."

"Mmm...I don't really understand but, if you're lonely—we just need to be together a lot more!"

"Yeah. Along the way, I'm thinking about what I wanna do in life. While I don't like to do any bothersome things and writing is a lot of work, I just wanna experience a lot of wonderful kinky things...I couldn't get myself out of perverted stuff."

"Hehehe!"

"What's so funny?"

"I'm just glad--you're finally honest with yourself, Mirai-chan." she embraced me closer, massaging my face with her boobs, "Not everyone has any idea about what they want to do. It's a lot easier, wanting to escape from your daily struggles."

"In the end, it probably won't solve the root of the problem. Even if I quit my current job, I don't have a reliable income—I'm also alone...no."

"Yup, I'm with you. Feel free to keep relying on me. We can do this together. I believe the key is to take things one step at a time."

"To never compromise, if I don't have to. Aiming to only do things if I really want to, not due to obligations."

"That's the spirit."

Big sis' boobs are the comfiest pillow.

With her tender voice and touch, I felt so at home.


	12. Oppai Loli gangbanged by cute Onee-chans (all futanari)

On both of my hands were two thick meat rod and the voices of Onee-sans moaning.

"Ahh...the loli's hands...I'm about to cum."

I didn't even move my hands. They just treated it as another pussy and slid their cock back and foth—their texture felt so nice. Cute girls with penises are the best.

A pretty Onee-san also had her cock between my huge melons; it's also drowning in my breast milk.

"Uuu...please don't stare at it too much."

Another Onee-san with such a cute stature was below me, her cock inside my pussy and she jerked my meat rod with her slender hands...it's so...good.

I could only see her face beet red and she seems too intoxicated to even talk to me. But I saw heart pupils forming in her eyes...it's so strange.

While the Onee-san on the train was filming us while jerking herself off. She squeezed her tits so hard and slipped in vibrators on her ass and pussy.

"C'mon, you useless cock sluts...go and squeal like a pig when this little girl dominates you. Haaa....ahnnn...yes, cum...all over the loli..."

The next moment, I closed my eyes on reflex as one of the pretty Onee-san shoved her cock into my mouth. It's so warm and meaty, but I almost gagged as she erupted inside me. Followed by incessant spurting from both cocks in my hands and my pussy.

My face and hair were all slimy...no, I don't want to get pregnant...I'm scared.

Even though it felt so good and I could jerk off all day seeing how beautiful the Onee-sans in here...I don't wanna have a child yet.

I wonder what took over me as I went and spoiled them one by one. 

Waddling my tongue into theirs, pressing our breasts together, playing with their dick and pussy...I creamed their fair skin with both my cum and breast milk. Especially the Onee-san I met on the train.

Even after a long had passed, it didn't seem to show signs of ceasing. 

I woke up with five naked women hugging me, I could still feel their perverted hands fondling me all over.

"Uuu! Lolicons...lolicons...but I love them. They're so erotic and I couldn't resist them at all. Plus, they're so gentle with me..."

Despite my legs hurting a lot, I tried to get the pregnancy tester. 

"Yes! I'm not pregnant...yey! Yey! I'm a good girl...I'm a good girl..."

...but my bedrobe went all soggy. I was so happy, my breast milk spurted out so much, soiling the floor and my clothes. Looking down at my dripping breasts and my large cock letting loads of pre-cum, I want to go to touch myself in front of the mirror.

Of course, since I'm a good girl, I eventually returned home after three days of kinky sex with the Onee-sans.

My parents were all worried sick, but I'm back...and I'll work hard to catch up to my lost school days.

...

Nine months had passed...

I was pretty shocked.

Why am I a Father?

The futanari Onee-sans all got pregnant with my child...and they end up being a futanari as well...

Uuu! Just you know, I have no obligation to pay child support. I'm still just a child as well! Stupid Onee-sans!

The least I can do is to donate my breast milk but you'll pay 60% of it for my allowance, hehe!

...but at least I'm glad, even as a loli, I can curb the nation's declining birth rates. 

I hope the cute futanari girls will become the nation's rising star of hope, the future of humanity as well. 

That it's perfectly fine for a girl to have a nice penis and date, other girls!

Nn.


	13. I love my Sally-chan

I love Sally.

Out of the porn stars I watched, I love her the most. I never had feelings for anyone else—at least not this strong. 

I lost count how much I cummed to her. 

She was so pretty, her breasts are deliciously large. Most importantly, she had a penis. Although it's small, it's nice and erect. 

She's never shown cumming that much but I love when she played with her cock and tits. When such a beautiful girl had nice tits and a penis, I got horny...

I really want to make her mine. I was pretty upset when I watched her having sex with guys. When she also did it with girls—it was so kinky. 

I want to join in...I want to do lots of lesbian things with her. I don't know if she likes a loli though...

The most important thing about Sally, she looks like my big sis and she exists in real life. Only her hair was wavy blond, her penis a lot smaller and she had no pussy. Big sis also looks younger.

...but I had these feeling with my Sally. It's so hard to contain, it's about to overflow. 

This loli wants Sally to spoil her. To penetrate me, milk my small breasts and play with my pussy. I want her to sandwich my penis between her tits.

I'm scared if she'd be creeped out with the size, despite my small body and underaged look. Uuu...it hurts so much.

I want Sally...

Tears start welling up from my eyes. I felt so empty. She may just be a porn star, but why did I desire her so much? 

It's okay, I can pretend it's me...going on dates, hold hands...even though we're both girls, and both of us have a penis...we can have fun, we can dress ourselves up in cute and lewd clothes. 

Maybe talk about which kind of girls we love and our sexual fetishes...when I roleplay as her daughter and suck on her breast milk. 

The heat started to accumulate all over my body. 

In front of my computer, a lewd corset wrapped around her supple waist, her full breasts up to the feast. She let a low moan before fondling her tits while rubbing her cock.

"Nn..."

My nipples were so erect and my small mounds felt so sensitive right now. I didn't wear any bra...it felt good atop my loose clothing. 

It was so big, I didn't have to wear any pants, but it looks so perverted with my huge erection...

So shameful...I'm a loli with innocent looks yet my penis was a meaty monster...I want to touch it while watching Sally play with her boobs and stroking herself...

"Ahh...haaa..." 

My slit started to get wet, my fingers slipped easily...it was so tight. Jolts spread over my body as my fingers wriggled on my vaginal walls...

It's so good having both...

It's so nice being a loli on top of that...

The next time, she would tease me...saying how much of a lewd loli I am. 

Letting me spoil me like my mother, while she did lewd stuff to me.

I want Sally to make me pregnant...pouring her seed in my pussy.

Just as I was about to cum, someone knocked on my door. It killed my boner in one go. 

Putting up my pants, I went for the nearby window.

"Sally..."

Why was she here in my house? She had a sunglasses on and lips coated in seductive crimson, white office blouse, black skirt, and stockings. Her pair of high heels made her look so feminine...

"Little sis over here, I'm your sister's friend. Is she home?"

Sally crossed her hands below her breast, I could see her black-lace lingerie clearly. My face started to flush heavily...

When I heard faint sounds of lips smacking and traces of extreme lust from her, I felt all funny.

No...not like this. I don't ask my fantasy to be fulfilled this way...

"Nn..." I shook my head.

"What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" 

"I...can take care of myself."

I turned around to hide my boner, but it felt so weird with my pussy dripping wet...

I want to go to the bathroom and release all my pent-up urges, but my Sally is here...uuu...

"Mirai-chan...right?"

"H-how did you know..."

"Of course I won't forget the cutest loli I've ever seen in my life..."

The way she lewdly said it made me cream my pants. It's so embarrassing, I end up slumping to the floor. My tears overflowing...

"I'm sorry...I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to...to tell you the truth when I saw you for the first time, I just...can't stop thinking about you."

Stop it...Sally, you're just making me want you even more...

"I need to change my pants."

"Ah..."

Her tone made me feel so at home, I forgot to hold the hem of my pants. It dropped down the floor, showing my little sister in her full view...

"Are you the same...no, you don't have balls...and that slit, are you a futanari? It's so big...Mirai-chan...you're really the loli of my dreams..."

"I'm not letting you in, you lolicon!"

"It's your fault for making me a lolicon."

==

"That's my video...Mirai-chan, you..."

"It's nothing! I just happen to download your stuff on the net. It's not like I prefer you out of everyone else."

"With your pure angelic face, I don't expect you to be so perverted...your penis though..."

Sally end up making an 'O' shape with her fingers and start to open and close her mouth...

"G-got any problem with it? You also have one."

Ignoring the question which made her also flush, she asked me a question.

"Just curious, how old are you?"

"I'm actually twenty-five."

Sally heaved a long sigh...her huge breasts swaying up and down, "Thank goodness, I thought I'd be subjected to child molestation if I were caught."

"Stalking me all the way here is a crime."

"I just love your type the most, Mirai-chan. Your flat chest, petite body is so adorable, I want to snuggle you all day long. I lost myself a lot thinking about you...it's not fair I don't have your pictures or videos. You rarely went out and I'm busy with my stuff as well."

"Are you certain you didn't say you wanna rape me?"

"...do you want to rape me, Mirai-chan? Seeing your penis, mine got really hard..."

"Sally...to tell you the truth, I..."

"Stop it, Mirai-chan...I'm going insane as well. You're really making me so horny, going like this without leaving me any fap material."

"Uwaahh...Sally...Sally..."

My feelings for her overflowed, I couldn't muster any words beside her name.

I went and cried at her chest. I tried my best not to cum, but I'm almost there...

It's kind of weird how it's easier to hold it in when the real person let me sit on her lap. I felt her cock rubbing against my pussy, over her skirt.

"Nn..."

"You're going to come...hold on a bit, alright? I'm going to make you feel good, my Mirai..."

Sally unbuttoned her blouse; her huge mounds seem to overflow from her bra. It was a front hook, which she quickly undid.

I dropped my pants and about to put my penis between her breasts before she stopped me.

"I wanna cum as well...I think, my penis got bigger and bigger after I met you."

I tried my best to restrain my cum, lightly pressing my tip and closing my eyes. Her amorous scent and lewd breaths kept pushing me off the edge. Sounds of rustling covered my ears—the moment her soft breasts wrapped around my penis...

"Haaa...ahh! Uuu..."

I continued spurting torrents after torrents of creamy white milk. Sally took it all with her mouth, it's so warm and tender...

My pussy squirted lots of juice, each succession drained the strength outta my legs.

"Haa...haa..."

It's so good...

...but when I saw her frowning, after having her breasts overflowing with cum...

"As I thought, I couldn't cum even a single drop..."

"Sally?"

"Mirai-chan, this is so unfair. I want both breasts and nice cock, but...now, I still feel best when I had things up my ass..."

"To tell you the truth...I want you to have a nice penis as well. I want to see Sally cumming a lot after penetrating cute girls."

"I don't think I can be so turned on after I saw you like this..."

Her penis was small and limp most of the time. Only a few drops of precum leaking, but it's so cute...

"Sally...to tell you the truth...I jerked off to you so much. I want to make you mine. I want us together but it's just my Fantasy. I want to go on dates with you and talk about perverted stuff..."

"Mirai-chan..."

"I also want you to regain your penis. I'm kinda upset when you're fucking a guy, but it's your choice."

"It's not like I like guys, but it's just my job offer...and there's no one who makes me hard like you, Mirai-chan."

"I don't think I'm all that pretty or erotic though."

"Maybe it's the intensity of your feelings that made me crazy for you, lick...lick..." Sally start to slather my cum all over her breasts, making an erotic display of white, lapping the rest, "It's so good...wait, no way...you can also lactate?"

I've been feeling something wet on my nipples, since my climax...it made a wet trail and my small breasts seem to swell by a size.

"Nn!"

The moment I gave it a squeeze, my breast milk start to spurt out, hitting Sally's face. She licked her lips all over, seemingly savoring the taste. It's not until I creampied her entire body with my breast milk, it all settled down and my chest returned to normal.

So embarrassing...

"No way...even I could only lactate a few drops during my hormone therapy...Mirai-chan, your body is so lewd...I think I'm turning into your sex slave."

"Sally...no, if you're with me, I'll be unable to control myself. My cock, pussy, and breasts would be wrung dry and I could no longer think of anything beside perverted things..."

==

In the end, we didn't even get to fuck, but the moment I left, I end up masturbating a few more times.

Sally promised to visit me more when she's free...she wants to know me better and do the kinky stuff little by little before we finally can fuck regularly.

It left me with mixed feelings. It was harder to fap to someone I knew personally.

...but knowing out there, she'd gathered enough materials about me...I guess she got her payback.

Hehe...

While I was lost in my thought of Sally...

"Mirai-chan, do you get a girlfriend? Hehe."

"No! Sally isn't like that...she..."

"Introduce me to her next time, okay?"

I had a bad feeling about this.

If both of them met, Sally would be certain to end her pornstar career. After all, Big Sis is such a sex maniac.

"Hey, that's rude, Mirai-chan."

"You're a pervert, that's why!"

"Uuu...that's pot calling kettle black..."

"So what! At least I didn't just fuck everyone during the first meeting."

"That's the wrong thing about you! Your mind is so dirty yet your actions..."

"Whatever, the food's getting cold."

"I made the mayonnaise with my cum, is it tasty?"

"Yup."

While I was upset Sally didn't even visit again since last time, at least my fantasies of her still burn wild.

Speak of the devil...there was the knock on the door. 

Sally dropped all the porn-star like clothes last time. Coming in casual clothing...her huge breasts are still lewd.

"Mirai-chan, are you there?"

"I'm getting the door, enjoy your meal...Mi-rai-chan! Hehe." 

Oh shit...I'm going to have a new fap material.

...but in the end, both of them were such damn lolicons...

I love Sally and Big Sis so much.


	14. Lewd Blackmail

I saw a gyaru from my class. She's such a cute girl with her dyed-blond, wavy hair. 

While thinking 'bout her, I've been whacking my penis and fondling my boobs.

She had such a great figure, I think her breasts were as big as mine.

My gyaru asked me to go with her to the girls' washroom. 

"Ehhhh?" 

Is she going to confess—or did she want me to do lewd things? Oh no, my penis got hard. My nipples were erect...my G-cup bra felt so tight.

"N-nothing, okay? I just want you to come here with me." 

"You want us to cum together?"

"Idiot! Pervert! People may get the wrong idea 'bout us."

"...but, even if we're both girls, doing it in the toilet is just..."

Our classmates got all flustered...we're all girls though.

She ends up dragging me all the way. Her hands were so soft. Imagining those beautiful fingers stroking my cock made me wanna cum.

In the end, we went into the same stall. She showed a picture of me on her phone. 

I was changing into my gym uniform. My huge breasts in full view. She also got a good angle on my penis. It was fully erect.

"Nn...Sana-chan, did you...use this pic to satisfy yourself?"

"No! W-w-what are you talking about? It's...not like I'm interested with such a slutty body...I bet you slept with many old men for buying implants. Otherwise, how could you, a boy—have such a body?"

"Nn." I shook my head, "I'm a futanari. You forgot my pussy—my balls covered it and it's not sensitive. I don't feel anything when I put my fingers and toys..."

I revealed my pussy. It's so nice to see her blush.

"Enough! You lewd girl...I don't care 'bout it--anyway!"

My cute Sana-chan pointed at me, her gaze's like she's about to devour me whole, "Do you know how it'd be if I shared your slutty nude to the net? I bet some random pervert would be up to molest you..."

"I prefer you molest me, Sana-chan..."

"Eh? No...no what are you saying...it's not like...mmhh!"

I couldn't resist myself any longer. My cute Sana-chan, I want your lips so much.

"Mmm...chuu...slurp."

She didn't resist at all when I licked her tongue. She even gave back to me. Her breath was so hot. Sana-chan seems so eager to assault my lips, my Sana-chan...why are you so cute today?

I wrapped my hands around her back, squishing our large breasts together. I'm feeling weirder by the second. 

Sana-chan abruptly broke from our lewd kiss. It formed a thick string of saliva. I kept licking my lips as I gazed at her, "Sana-chan...actually I love you so much. I don't mind if you share it, but please make love to me."

"Mou, what's wrong with you! I don't expect the school's top beauty to be such a messed up pervert. Not only your figure's so slutty, your penis is so big...I lov--no, what's happening to me..."

"Sana-chan, when I look at you, I'm so horny. I want to be with you and do lewd things. It's okay, my penis is fertile...we can have babies..."

"I'm not safe...will my mouth, boobs, and hands okay? I also...really want to have sex with you. When I look at your body, I want to touch my pussy and play with my boobs. I want your penis inside me...Hime-san..."

"Since we're lovers, please call my first name, m'kay?"

"Nn...Error-chan."

==

"What kind of name was that!"

This loli can't help but frown at this naming sense.

Let's change it to Shiho. The lewd girl's an Oujo-sama type, after all.

Himenomiya Shiho. 

Since the story's just cut out like that, I'm going to continue it my way. 

Sana's acceptance was a bit too abrupt, but it's not like I could write it better.

==

"Shiho-chan...is this alright? Nn, please take off your clothes and lower your bra, but don't take it off. I want to see your full boobs when I stroke your penis. Can I play with your pussy as well? I want to be a futanari so much, I'm so jealous for everyone who has both..."

I love Shiho-chan so much. I want to make her mine. I can't last a day without shlicking to her. 

I don't want her to fall with someone else.

I was about to cum from her lewd desires...

If only I had a penis. I can spray cum over her breasts, wriggle my rod in her pussy. Stroking our cocks together as we grind our pussy.

"Sana-chan, I can make you grow one."

"Really?"

"My family's company can pump your clit until it's swollen enough, but it takes time."

"I want to make you pregnant. I want your milk inside me, but can your breast produce milk? I love to suck milk from those nipples."

"When I'm pregnant, you can drink lots. I also wanna drink from your huge tits, Sana-chan..."

No...if you kept staring at my breasts like that, I'm going to cum.

Her penis was so big and pretty, even more, when it's a girl's. Stripping down and putting her rod between my melons, it's so hot. 

I clamped down on her shaft, pressing my hands together. I moved my boobs up and down. Her tip was leaking lots of creamy liquid.

Mmm...it's so sweet.

It made my breasts all sticky, it got even hotter. My nipples kept swelling.

"Haa...haa...Sana-chan, your boobs are too good..."

"No fair! I haven't given you a blowjob yet..."

She kept panting for several seconds. Torrents of spunk smeared my boobs even more. It smelled so nice. 

I didn't even move by melons or gave the tip a lick. It was so much, it's so fun smearing it, especially around my nipple. I made a circle and with the sticky cum on my fingers, I gave few pinches. 

My pussy's so itchy and my panties were drenched already. As I took it off, the thick scent of pheromone assaulted the stall. 

""No more...Sana-chan...my penis is going to break."

"I don't even get to move much, Shiho-chan! If I have a penis, your boobs will break mine even more.."

"You love my boobs so much?"

"It made my pussy so wet, haa...I want to keep fingering my snatch.." 

The dirty talk made her hard. That's more like it. A futanari shouldn't get flaccid unless she filled the entire place with her cum. 

"I especially love your penis, Shiho-chan. When such a pretty girl like you has a nice penis, it made me horny all night. You're so precious, I don't wanna give you to anyone else...mmm."

I swallowed her tip, there's a lot of sweet milk from her cock. Slathering my tongue; pumping my boobs at a relaxed pace; making sure to not squish her balls

I took her penis deeper, it was quite long—I nearly gagged. It reached midway before my chin met my breasts. With each motion, Shiho-chan kept making lewd moans.

Her deeply flushed face was so cute.

"Are you going to cum?"

"Nn...Sana-chan, I think I can cum forever when such a cute girl like you were playing with my penis."

"You're the cute one, dummy."

"No, you're the cutest...ahh! No, that's unfair, not my pussy...haa!"

If not from the overflowing trail of pussy juice, I probably won't notice her lies. Her snatch's just like a bitch in heat. 

My fingers just slipped in and its walls were so hot. I gave her rod a titfuck, hands-free, one hand stirring my vagina, while the other worked on hers.

I gave my clit a pinch, rubbing my nipples against her skin. I took her shaft the most I could, giving a good, strong suck. I also gave the bump in her upper vaginal walls some rubbing.

Her explosion of moans and so much cum washing down my throat made it so worthwhile.

I was so full, I could skip lunch.

Before I swallowed everything, I opened my mouth and took out my tongue, showing her all the cum.

She seems on the verge of passing out.

"Your cum is so delicious, Shiho-chan, wanna drink it?" 

She didn't respond, but from her flushed red face and lewd gazes, I take it as 'yes'. 

We shared another kiss, with her cum swirling between our mouths.

My cute Shiho...I want to do even better at school. So we can finally marry after we graduate.

I look forward to my own penis as well and have our wedding with our pregnant bellies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added titles to the previous chapters.
> 
> It took a while.


	15. My Lactation Play with Big Sis

The cutest thing about a girl is her penis. 

As long she had huge boobs and a penis, she could make me cum by just moving casually. 

It'd make me cream my skirt and panties if her tits can lactate and her penis cum a lot. I'm okay with small and big penis. Even if it's limp and had erectile dysfunction. 

I don't like it when these girls fucked men. I can't get turned on seeing guys on the screen. They're so distracting; it broke my rhythm when I played with my rod.

I can only get turned on when it's between girls. Even better, if these two are cute, had big lactating boobs and penis. 

Sometimes I wonder: why is penis so perfect on a girl? 

I love a girl's penis so much.

It's kind of a pity that people were born men and women. It'd be perfect if everyone's a cute futanari, uuu...

"But you're such a cute futa loli, Mirai-chan."

Big Sis glomped me; her huge boobs and large penis rubbed against my back.

"Nn...ahhnn..."

"You're really horny, my loli..."

"Mmm...I want to cum, Big Sis...my skirt felt so good, my penis and pussy..."

"I'm lonely as well. Do you want my boobs like usual? My feet? Or my pussy? I just want to see you cum happily."

"I want your mouth...please drink my cock milk, suck on my breast milk as well...I think it's going to burst, nn..."

There's a liquid current on my nipples and it's getting hot. Despite my flat chest, it had so much milk. It can lactate buckets. I could cum a damn lot as well, this body might look like a little girl and she had an innocent face, but it's so lewd...

"Mm...slurp..."

"It tickles..."

The way Big Sis moved her tongue was so lewd, I felt my penis getting harder.

Her fingers softly clamped on my small breasts, and lots of liquid kept pouring out. There's a strong suction on the nipples she sucked, while my other nipple had her lewd hands; pinching my pink nub, wringing drops of white cream.

"Ahnn...Big Sis, stop..."

"A loli's breast milk...mmm, so tasty. Mmm...slurp...chuu..."

Her breathing got heavier and her sucking...she's engrossed in violating my nipples. 

"Nn!"

"So cute...Mirai-chan, your milk is so creamy. Your tits are so small, but you lactate so much milk...you pervert."

"Mou...stop it, Big Sis...your body isn't any less lewd."

"Hehehe..."

She pressed her erect penis against mine, with one hand wrapped, she began jerking our penises. Mine's already dribbled with a lot of precum, yet, her wet shaft oiled up mine. The sloshing sounds echoed throughout my room. 

Big Sis finally let go of my nipples and opened her mouth, there were so much white and creamy things...

"This much is your milk, what a lewd loli! C'mon, I know you want to do it...I really love when you play with my boobs.`"

"Haa...haa..."

"But first, mmm..." she brought her lips into mine; her tongue rolled in my breast milk, inside my throat.

It's a soft and refreshing flavor, with a herbal accent. Despite its thick texture, it's so pleasant in my mouth; it's also chewy.

So yummy...I want more...

"Nn! Lick...lick...mmm..."

I want to milk my tits...I want to fondle and squeeze it. My penis felt so good, my pussy's getting wetter...nn, even my ass wanted to have something in. 

A girl's penis...I love a girl's penis so much.

I love my penis...

My face got hotter, I probably look like a bitch in heat.

I regained my senses when Big Sis pulled away, after dribbling my milk and made love with our tongues. We kept our saliva at our lips...Big Sis puckered mine like her favorite sweets...

"Don't squeeze your breasts, Mirai-chan, it'd be too lewd, I might cum at spurt milk all over...nn, I can't hold it anymore, my boobs are going to burst...milk me, my cock, my tits...my pussy, my ass...uuu...there's so many lewd spots I'm going blank."

When she dropped her drenched white bra, her huge melons were in front of me. She looked so horny, it's like I could play with her as much as I want. 

"My tits...hurt, Mirai-chan...help...I can't hold it—ahh!"

I pressed my nipple against her. It magically connected with my small tits. Lots of milk flowed to my breasts.

"So good...Mirai-chan, I'm going to cum...haa...haa!" 

My small boobs got bigger and bigger, and it made my whole body even more sensitive and there's a pleasant weight...

"Nn..."

Big Sis' gave our penises long strokes, while I supported my nipples, so the milk kept pouring, and my breasts got so big, I could even titfuck myself while standing...

"Mirai-chan let's cum together...ahh!"

While my pussy was unused, the sensation from my penis and breasts were enough to send my mind blank.

I could only hear continual spurting sounds, a lot of them landing on my underboobs. It's so wet and sticky; it had a smell that got me horny. There's also a lot of these spunk on Big Sis' lewd flesh...she kept licking it like she's possessed.

"Wow...Mirai-chan, your boobs are now bigger than mine, it's so lewd...so sexy...ahh...please cream me, Mirai-chan. I'm going to blow all my load when you gave me a cum and milk bath..."

There's so much heat on my boobs, mine, and Big Sis' cum...my penis got even bigger. Cumming so much didn't even shrink it...

Despite the weight of my boobs, they're so soft like pillows. I put my penis in between and began to jerk myself off...the sticky feeling from my cum and precum and breast milk—it made such indecent texture. 

My nipples and areola also got bigger...uuu, I'm turning into a lewd demon...

"Mirai-chan...I can't hold it in...with such small body, big boobs and penis...you...mmm!"

Lots of liquified cum flowed from her penis; covering her shaft with the foamy white stuff, as she kept jerking her body in an elevated arch. 

Despite us keeping distances to not explode too early, it took my all just to hold back. But it's so nice to see Big Sis' hot body while lewding myself.

I synchronized my pace with her cock pumping, the heat from my oversized boobs, between my big rod. I want to suck my own penis so much...

The milk got stocked up and clogged, cuz there's so much. It made my boobs even hotter. I tried to squeeze, pinch, and stimulate my nipples. I even pushed my boobs up and knelt down, so I could comfortably fellate my nipples.

When I let go, it made a pleasant boing. In this position, I also able to suck on my penis, as it got long enough for my mouth to go in a bit.

Big Sis started to use a weird hand position, which made her fingers went in her ass and pussy. She let go of her cock and raised her legs until her knees rubbed against her boobs. The milk creamed her feet, while her cock's sliding between the lecherous milk melons.

It's like drinking milk together, in the lewdest way I could think of...

In my knelt position, I also bogged my body up and down, so my vaginal lips would clamp on each other, kissing their other halves. It's so wet, even the dripping noises were apparent, despite all the sloshing and pumping noises.

The sensation was just so strong, I could only hear Big Sis' moaning on top of her voice, and lots of thick white milk, from my penis, followed by a really loud noise of spraying. It even pushed me back a few steps.

The release continued for a long time. I don't know how much I let out, there's just so much delicious cum. The more I sucked and coupled with my titfuck and vaginal sensation, my cock milk just won't stop...

I kept drinking until I couldn't, and the white, foamy milk from my penis dribbled down and made my shaft glisten. It also poured down to my large breasts, it kept shrinking with each spraying milk...

Big Sis looked like she just received a violent bukkake; she passed out and her breathing was heavy. 

As for mine...I was still horny...

I don't want to violate Big Sis when she's unconscious...I want to see her aware of me...that I was doing lewd things to her.

I want to spoil her and make her feel good...

My body is so lewd...even though I'm just a loli...

We didn't really penetrate each other, and just jerked ourselves off...this end up extremely hot, it made me so horny...

"Uuu...my room."

It's drenched in the scent of milk. Big Sis stained my bed, my pillows, blanket, and bedcovers...I also had these milk and cum on my desk, my PC, the tables...most of them on the floor.

"Sigh..."

It'd be a pain to clean up.

While it was so satisfying ...I think, the next time, I would prefer to do it, in the toilet.

...but I'm afraid, the toilet would turn into a girl and it'd be a messy threesome.

Uuu...

Well...

It's so messy and my breasts still hadn't returned to its flat size. 

I guess I'd go for another round in the toilet and wash up.

Yey.

Being a girl felt so good.

Especially with my penis, my pussy, and lactating boobs.

...most importantly, Big Sis is with me. I'm not lonely anymore.

Yay!

"Onee-chan..."

Although, when I was about to lewd myself, Belle came in.

She's the cutest loli in my book...she had such otherworldly beauty.

Despite her stoic demeanor, she's extremely lewd...she would molest me a lot...

However...

"Don't waste food, Onee-chan."

What she did was milking my boobs to a container.

She even did so with my cock milk, with her hands and mouth.

With her saying 'thanks for the meal' I kept drowning in Heaven...

Ah...I was probably the happiest loli in the world, at this moment.

"Also, Onee-chan..."

"Mmm...haa...what? Your mouth felt too good..."

"Let's try some kinky roleplay next time, with Onee-san as well..."

"Nn...ahh!"

I couldn't even reply, as she continued her blowjob right after...

Even if I could say no. I'd still do her.

I love Belle; I love Big Sis.

Doing lewd stuff with girls I love, is the best thing over.

Especially if we're all girls.

Don't worry. There's no cheating in here.

We're all so horny--we'd jump at the chance to lewd each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had lots of kinky ideas in my mind. I'd probably write more chapters soon. At most, probably one more chapter for this month. 
> 
> Can't really promise it, but I'll post only the thing I'm happy to write about. 
> 
> That's all for now :D


	16. Fantasies are nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's just a monologue, although there's a bit of perverted stuff going on.
> 
> I end up coming with this, since I feel, this is the most important thing I should write atm.

I really don't know what sex feels like.

I probably don't wanna know.

There are just so many things you need to give, to have sex in real life, while in my mind, I can be as kinky as I want, doing anyone I had fancy on.

I would never fear of being rejected. They could act however I want.

Plus, I can become a girl, while lewding other girls. Not only that, I could still have my penis.

Although, something in my mind was empty. I want to feel something real, while not having to do it in real life.

I want my fantasies to feel as real as possible, that it'd come close to actually make love with someone.

That I could feel their affection, telling me, that I'll never be alone.

I don't want to place my trust in others. I never want to compromise anything, especially things I deem the most important.

Everything was for the sake of making do with dying alone.

It doesn't have to be a sad thing.

I just want to be free to fulfill my ambition and desires. 

I won't put up with searching through the ocean of strangers, to find my soulmate.

It's just a waste of time and effort.

I can no longer tolerate having my well being decided by their approval.

I like it this way. If I want kinky things, I can get it through my own effort.

No longer, I have to rely on anyone else.

I don't need their approval, to be loved. 

I don't need to sacrifice anything for their sake.

Everything was for my own benefit. And that's the way I'm going to live my life until I die.

Although, the moment I steeled my resolve, the more I felt closer to some strange whispers.

"I won't let you be alone, my loli."

"Don't deny yourself. No matter what you say, you're a cute loli. I'd say, if not the cutest, you're so close to being one."

"I love you so much. Even though we're both girls, I can't help to be with you, forever."

I began to feel afraid, that I'd be turning into a loli anytime soon. Even when I closed my eyes, I saw Mirai-chan staring back.

It's like, I'm really her. I could clearly touch my small breasts, big penis, long hair, soft skin, and even my pussy...and feel it. 

I'm turning into a girl inside. In turn, I desire girls even more. I even want boys to turn into cute girls...especially with their penis.

I love a girl's penis so much. If they want to get it off, it'd make me so sad.

Is Mirai my real self? 

...but, I didn't often dream about being a girl. 

I'm afraid, but I also anticipate turning into a girl one day. 

It doesn't feel right without my penis, that's nice and erect, well-functional at any moment.

I want to try a lot of cute clothes and stare at myself in front of the mirror. Lewding myself by making erotic faces, fondling my breasts, pussy, and penis. Stroking my petite body all over, when I moan the name of girls I love.

I think I could have some confidence in myself if I'm a cute loli like Mirai. I had always wanted to do yuri or lewd girls as a futanari. I'm not interested in hetero sex.

I want to be strong enough, so when some guys tried to touch me, I could kill them straight away. 

Powerful enough, the law would be on my side, at all times. 

It'd be okay if I was surrounded by only cute girls when I'm a loli.

...but I think I'm getting weird, I love it when the guy looks like a girl, and have nice curves, big tits and especially a nice penis. I want them all, I want every one of my fetishes—I'm so horny.

It's especially hot when you feminize them and they became such cute lesbians, they couldn't accept anyone, other than girls or feminized girls. It's so erotic...

Though, it's okay. It'd be better this way, no matter what—it's not like I'd turn into a futa loli.

I can be as kinky as I want, and drown myself in my delusions, and nothing would change.

Yet, these whispers told me otherwise.

"Don't go triggering flags, you damn loli! I'll make you so cute, you'd be full of a lesbian harem."

No, you don't.

At first, I was afraid, of what would change, if I turn into a futa loli.

But I don't wanna lie to myself anymore. I guess I want to be that unaging deadpan loli I always dreamed about.

It's the body I always wanted.

Small and adorable, but extremely strong.

I love gap moe so much.

Whether or not it came true, it's no matter. 

I just want to be honest with my feelings and reach towards anything, my own hand and thoughts can.

Even if it didn't come true in real life, it makes no difference. 

My fantasies could provide something more vivid than reality.

I didn't use it to escape reality but to temper myself.

This path is beyond lonely and sad.

That's why, I need to use everything I had, no matter how shameful it was.

I'm going to dig up everything and use it to my advantage. 

To live a good life, and to die well, albeit alone.

I'm sure, on that day, I'd be smiling happily.

Even if I couldn't be the gay loli in this life, I can always hope for the next one, and one after that, until I finally get it.


	17. Lewd Blackmail - After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just a short chapter.
> 
> Was a bit busy with other projects, but I'll try to write more.

Years later, Shiho-chan and I got married. 

With our swollen bellies, the amount of milk's so much, I couldn't get enough of doing kinky stuff with her. Although at this point, no more penetration. 

Our first time together, we took each others' virginity...it didn't hurt at all. We kept fucking like rabbits for so long.

The labor wasn't a big deal, we gave birth safe and sound. Shiho gave birth first. I had the little sister.

We had two futanari girls. Considering Shiho's genes, they might date and do lewd things with each other.

...but it's fine. I'm going to support them if that happens.

Shiho, however.

"Remember to love your little sister okay. If you have feelings for her, just go for it. Since Sana-mama is so cute, it may be difficult to get a partner. Don't worry, both of you have a nice penis. You can have kids no problem..."

In a way, she's such a hopeless pervert.

...but it's also why I love her so much. 

I'm just as big as a pervert, just like the size of our boobs.

It might take a while, but I can't wait until the kids grow up and began their own love journey.

However...

"I love Sana-mama, I want to marry Sana-mama, Big Sis."

"I jerked off to Shiho-mama again...I wanna marry her...what should I do, Lil' Sis?"

Now...this is troubling.

They're still little, but their mind's already so dirty. 

We end up to be a bunch of hopeless perverts, after all.

With a sigh, I pretend nothing ever happened and continue doing my chores.

Donmai, donmai.

It kinda shocked me, the moment they grew up...we end up having a four-way marriage.

Just how many spare bedsheets should I prepare?

Sigh...

Well, we had a great time, so it's fine!


	18. I want a lewd dream.

Whenever I become a girl in my dream, it made me happy. 

For a long time, I want to experience being a girl. It doesn't have to be in real life.

I love girls so much, that I want to be a cute girl and indulge in yuri. But no matter how cute I was, I prefer to lock them all up, in a precious place, with the person I love the most.

I have no one in real life, but in my head, there's a good number of girls. 

The last time I was a girl, I was dressed as a nun with large breasts. The fabric felt really soft on my body and it's so comfortable. I even met a lot of beautiful nuns on the way. Even though I didn't get to yuri them, it was all good when our bodies touched even a bit.

It also made me smile when I opened my clothes and stripped down, to take a good look of myself in the mirror. I saw my own pussy clearly, but the sensation wasn't as vivid. At the same time, I felt my own penis, although I didn't see it.

...but it's like, I could masturbate using both genitals. Plus. I was turned on by my own looks. Unfortunately, I woke up after that, and it's already morning. I had work as well—such a pity.

I wasn't sure what having a pussy would feel like, but I faintly had the sensation. 

The same with having big boobs. I wonder how I was, in my previous life, but I couldn't even imagine myself with a guy. 

When I thought of myself as a girl, it made me really horny and I want to lewd girls even more. It still lingered in my memory, the feel of those silky, and thick nun clothes, wrapped around my boobs.

I also felt a jolt, when I imagine my own pussy and rubbing its lip. Even though I didn't have one in real life, why could I have such a sensation? 

It was the same in my lewd thoughts, I was supposed to be a virgin, yet it's like I was lewding girls, as a girl, a lot of times already.

Our breasts pressing together, my penis entering her hole and cumming from both genitals. When we kissed and entwined our tongues. 

When I gave their pussy and penis some oral service, and have their rod inside of me. Wearing cute, glamorous, or perverted outfits to spice things up.

I crave it, even more, it was driving me crazy. Something seemed wrong if I didn't dream so every night. It was such a happy moment to be a girl and indulge in yuri.

That I could look at cute girls in the mirror. I want the girls I love to lewd me, as I look at my own reflection. 

While I had a lot of things I want to improve in life, I really want to dream more about such things. Even the hours of masturbation and drawing lewd girls wouldn't get me as satisfied. 

It's kinda sad, how I couldn't get the same dream I want. I had experienced them recently, but I got really addicted.

I want to wear a lot of different clothes and go on dates with my yuri girlfriend. I especially wish to wear slutty lingeries and cop the feel of my own body, as I teased her.

I want us to call each other cute and shower ourselves with honey-like praises, maybe also talk really dirty and disclose our fantasies. 

A lot of things.

It was amazing, what could I experience inside a dream.

No matter how weird it was, it's totally real to me. 

While I had some things in life I want to strive for, when it's time for bed. I too, want to put as much effort, to get the dream I wanted. Even if I didn't get it, I can still experience its figments.

I look forward to what dream I'll have next.


	19. Loli and Office Lady

I love going to a convenience store at night. There's one near my apartment; it was quiet and cozy. 

One day, I felt someone's gaze. It was a beautiful office lady who turned her eyes away, the moment I noticed her.

She's in the middle of my strike zone. I especially love her amorous gaze at my back and how her body was really lewd. Looking at her, made me want to stare more 'cuz she's so pretty; when I saw her lips, I want to seal it with mine.

When I left the convenience store, I heard footsteps following me. It's definitely that woman's gaze.

It made me so hot and my penis was really hard, and I was trying to hide my erection in public.

When I went home, I began touching my penis, along with my small chest and pussy. 

I fantasized 'bout her dragging me to a back alley and molest me, only to be shocked by my cock. 

'Uuu...you're a loli, yet your penis is a monster...'

Ahnn...it's so good. I want her to do it gently and play with my penis, sandwiching my PP between her melons and pumped it until her tits were drenched with cock milk.

I want her fingers in my pussy. 

If she had a penis, I want her to penetrate and release a lot of cum inside me. 

Ehehe...

My dirty thoughts made me cream so much; a lot even dribbled onto the floor and made a sticky mess in the toilet. I also stirred my pussy until it squirted several times. With each release, my legs lose strength.

It's so rare to encounter such a lewd girl. I was lonely; both my penis and pussy were hungry. 

I spent the remainder of the night playing games and slept in the morning. Around 6 AM, I would reheat my curry rice with chicken, fried vegetables, and mushrooms.

Before I slept, I washed my body in front of the mirror. My loli flesh and large cock made me so happy. My stoic expression loosened up, and my face flushed red. My tiny nipples started to get erect and my slit started getting wet.

It's so addicting when I rubbed my thighs,

I love my penis so much, and I touched it more. I love my pussy as well.

When I look at my undeveloped body, especially my large, meaty cock, it made me so horny. I spread my legs wide. In the hand mirror, my pink pussy was dripping wet. 

It was hot and comfortable when I stretch my labia. Each time, sweet sensations would spread.

I want a girl's penis inside me and fuck them as well. Even though I look like this, it ain't easy to get girls I want. 

Giving my reflection a look, it made me even hornier. I want to gaze at the mirror and kiss the horny loli. 

I slid my small fingers on my pink slit, imagining that woman fucking me with her small penis. She'd cum a damn lot, swelling my belly.

"Haa...haa..."

As I creamed on my toilet again, I wonder if it'll become a girl. 

I want to fuck a cute girl, even more so, if she's horny for me. I really want to see that office lady.

I nearly cried myself to sleep. With the chilly air conditioner, my comfy pillow, and soft bed—I was able to doze off.

I didn't dream of anything special. When I woke up, it's already evening.

Only a few hours left...

I watched a few anime episodes and brought my wallet. I decided to come earlier--it was only a few minutes of walk.

Thinking 'bout it, the store was near the residences. Only a few cars roamed by.

I wonder if she lived nearby, or even next to me? 

The moment I stepped outside, I saw her next door.

"Ah..." 

I let my voice out; my face was so hot and her huge melons were in front of me. 

My penis was erect; it even poked against my pants. I reached out to cover it. 

She might be disgusted with my penis and it'd break my heart.

"H-hello..."

In a somewhat muffled and out of breath voice, she greeted me. I tried my best to meet her gaze, only to find her deeply flushed. 

She was late to retract her hand from touching my penis. Her delicate fingers rubbed my monster cock, even though I'm a loli.

My PP got even bigger and my body got hotter. I felt my precum dripping from my penis and pussy.

"I'm really horny." 

Maybe it wasn't right for someone I spoke for the first time, but she made me so lewd.

If she's my neighbor, it'd make things worse if I put things off. 

Best to just fire the shot. 

If everything else fails, I can live with it.

"Me too..."

She started to rub her legs together, and both her hands covered her skirt. I noticed her shapely legs and her pantyhose. 

Her reply made me so happy.

"My room?"

"Yes..."

As I pulled her inside my apartment, I couldn't think straight anymore. I shut the door and dropped my pants, revealing my meaty cock in full view, along with the wet trails from my pussy.

She was staring hard at my penis, tracing my tip with her fingers, and softly tugged my shaft.

"It's so big...I love it so much. Your pussy looks lovely as well, I can't wait to play with both."

I wanted to squirm so bad, with all these pink. I raised my shirt to reveal my small mound. I didn't wear any bra unless I wanted some fabric play. 

"Your breasts are so cute...mmm..."

She took her blazer off, unbuttoning her blouse. Her lacy black lingerie came to sight--her cleavage and melons were so ravishing. 

"Do you love big breasts?"

"Nn..."

Her eyes brightened and she nibbled on my nipple. Her warm tongue sent tingling waves on my flesh; her fingers caressed my shaft.

My pussy was starting to flood; it even made noises on the floor. As if noticing this, the woman shifted her hand to stir my vagina. It made wet clapping sound as I felt close to cumming. 

The heat on my nipples subsided. A long saliva trail was formed when she pulled away.

She licked her lips and slid down her bra, revealing her pair of melons. 

"My loli, do you want my boobs to caress your big and hard cock?"

Her hands stopped stirring my vagina, but it's still driving me close to climax.

I couldn't hold back anymore.

"Yup, I want to cum on your tits."

She looked a bit taken aback, but she smiled at me, "I never knew you would be so lewd, despite your innocent looks. I want you even more."

Her words alone made my penis harden.

"Hurry up, Onee-san, I can't hold it..."

"So cruel, even though I praised you so much..."

"Stop teasing me, you can see it yourself how hard it is..."

"Mmm..."

Her face had so much lust. 

As our gazes connect, her face closed in--she assaulted my lips.

She wrapped her arms around mine and pressed her huge melons on my chest, grinding up and down. She stroked my hair and fondled my butt; our tongues met up, licking and sucking. When I pulled out, I was nearly out of breath.

"Haa...my loli, I'm about to cum..."

With her butt against me, she took off her skirt and panties, revealing a drenched vagina. She laid her breasts against the wall while she spread her pussy as if inviting me. She slapped her juicy rump; the way it jiggled made me want to squeeze hers. 

She took my hand and pushed my small body onto the soft, carpeted floor. Her pussy and butt were right before me. While she didn't have a penis, it's alright.

Her pink nub looked so delicious. 

"Eat me..."

While ravishing me, she spoke in a velvety tone 

I felt her hard stare on my pussy and penis. She spat on my shaft and brought her boobs to it. Her saliva made sloshing, wet noises.

"Mmm...ahhnn!

Even at the first few pumps, it made me cream a lot.

"Slurp...nn...chuu."

Each time my cock milk spurt out, she had my tip in her mouth. I let out more when she fingered my vagina in sync. 

There's a strong tingling at my slit. As my cum sprayed out, there were torrents of water spraying out my pussy.

The sensation was too much, I couldn't even concentrate on her rear. My cock felt so hot between her breasts. Her lips kept wringing my milk.

When my cock stop pouring, she stirred my pussy harder. I already came so buckets, but my throbbing still raged.

Her breasts were so sticky from the mixture of cum and saliva. The lewd sloshing and slapping noises filled the room. 

"Nn...so sexy...I'm cumming...haa!"

Her pussy juices gave me a shower, it's wet and glistening, despite not being touched the entire time. Its shape was gorgeous.

She pressed down hard on my shaft, with her breasts, and her vagina clamped together.

The torrents poured out, and my eyes were shut. My hair, my chest, and face were all drenched.

Her slutty moans filled my ears. The mass of pussy juice made a puddle on my carpet.

I was afraid people would knock on us, but there's only silence. She was unable to keep her weight and collapsed on top of me.

Dang, she's too heavy.

"Oi..."

==

The bathroom's heat was so comfy.

She's washing my back; my long hair's tied into a bun.

"Uuu...stop fondling my chest..."

"I'm sorry, you're just like my dream wife..."

"Ah..."

My face was hot.

"I'm not ready yet...we just met--I know nothing 'bout you."

"Hehe...we're really horny for each other, though? We might be meant for each other. Plus, you're a futanari. We can have kids."

"I'll think about it."

Raising kids is a pain. 

The only good thing about it is the pregnant sex.

While I was at it, I want her breast milk. 

Though, when she cuddled me from behind, with her soapy breasts against my back. My penis and pussy could only say yes.

"Do you want to be my sex slave?" 

It made my penis bigger when I talked dirty like this.

She didn't say anything, only touching my dick. Her other hand fondled my breasts.

When we locked lips once more, I figure--I might not be able to keep up with my gaming.

At least, I'd be less lonely, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, this one's a pain to edit.
> 
> ...but here it goes, new chapter.
> 
> Writing this alone made me happy, so yea.
> 
> I look forward to write and release more chapters.


	20. Loli Dragons and OMGWTFBBQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the moment, I don't feel like doing detailed lewd chapters.
> 
> I'll just stick to a short nonsense chapter for now.

The Tower extended as far as the heavens--no one ever saw its top—except for ones able to fly above the clouds. 

Namely Angels, Dragons and my neighbor, Kevin.

It was something even Angels fear to tread, namely due to the giant nipple in the sky.

The nipple would make everyone who saw it, feel like a nipple. I'm not sure how to feel about this.

I'm just a bunch of steak that's about to be grilled. My neighbor Kevin was eating lasagna inside his wife's vagina.

I'm a carrot and I'm a spaghetti; my nipples started to get a bit twitchy.

There were lots of dragons licking my nipples, but I don't like them. If they're dragons, I prefer for them to be futanari loli dragons who kept fucking my nipples with their vagina.

As soon as I said that, they turned onto lolis. They're all fluffy and so cute, I became able to understand what they're saying.

It's about the golf game last Tuesday. 

One of the dragons shoved a golf ball up their asshole and pop it outta her mouth in a split second. 

The other dragon fingered my pussy while stroking my penis over and over.

My white milk came out, ahh...it kept spurting out. The loli dragons couldn't stop drinking my cum.

"Yay, loli milk..."

One of the loli dragons wrapped me in her tail and inserted her tongue quite deep.

Some weird currents started seeping from my stomach, it was really sticky and sweet, as it reached my throat.

...and I felt like spewing everything on the dragon loli's mouth.

As she pulled away, a thick white trail of liquid formed out, and her mouth's filled with these sticky white fluid.

"Mmm! Mhh...haa...haa..."

It's extremely erotic as she nearly out of breath.

"Me too..."

"I want this loli's milk."

To make a long story short, these loli dragons were swimming in a puddle of cum. 

Their pupils were heart-shaped.

I really couldn't understand how I could vomit so much cum.

...but I don't care.

Uncorking my bottle of wine, I drank on the recliner. 

I was thrilled when I saw Kevin cook his wife.


End file.
